The Corellian Connection
by RFK
Summary: Sequel to Altered Lives. The Empire's hunt for a fugitive senator bring about changes for Anakin, Padme and a familiar figure. CONCLUSION!
1. Prologue

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

AUTHOR: RFK SERIES: SW RATING: PG-13 - Violence SUMMARY: A message between Bail Organa and a fugitive senator set in motion, changes for Anakin, Padme and another familiar character.  
FEEDBACK: - Be my guest. But please, be kind.  
DISCLAIMER: All characters and things STAR WARS belong to Lucasfilm. All non-original dialogue in this story is credited to "Revenge of the Sith", which is based upon the story and screenplay by George Lucas. The characters, Romulus Wort aka Darth Rasche, Voranda Sen and Thalia Yeb are my creation.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second in a series of five stories set between ROTS and ANH. Also, this particular story is more or less an Alternate Universe story set nine months, following "Altered Lives"

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION" by RFK

PROLOGUE

18 BBY - AMIR, ANDALIA

The Imperial shuttle entered Andalia's atmosphere, before it smoothly made its descent upon the planet's capital, Amir. The young Sith Lord, Darth Rasche, stared through the shuttle's cockpit window and saw a delegation of officials gathered on a nearby landing platform.

Rasche stood up and made his way to the other end of the shuttle, where four platoons of clonetroopers sat. "Men, we're now approaching Andalia. Get ready." The troopers nodded.

Minutes passed before the shuttle finally settled upon the landing platform. The shuttle doors opened, as the boarding ramp extended outward. Rasche took a deep breath and stiffly marched down the ramp. The four platoons marched close behind him. A light-brown skinned Andalian man, covered in a deep teal robe, stepped forward to greet the Imperial visitors. "Good day, um . . .?"

"Darth Rasche," the Sith Lord coolly finished. "I'm here as a liasion of the Imperial Senate."

The Andalian's eyes flew wide open. "Liaison? I . . . I don't understand. Why would the Senate . . .?"

Rasche regarded the other man with cool and impassive eyes. "You're harboring a Jedi on this planet," he accused. "In fact, I believe that the Knight in question is here in Amir." He took a step forward, forcing the Andalian to step back. "Where is she, Senator Yeb? Where is Anjuli Nab?"

The Andalian delegates regarded the Sith Lord with confusion. The one who had greeted Rasche replied, "I'm afraid that you have me confused with someone else, sir. I am not Solipo Yeb. My name is Junipero Khan, head of the Andalian State Council. Senator Yeb has left for his personal retreat, a few hours ago."

The Emperor's apprentice became still. He took a deep breath and used the Force to extend his senses. Then he felt it . . . another Force sensitive signature. One that could only come from a Jedi. The signature emitted from the capital's busy center. Rasche glared at the Andalian politician. "You lie! The Jedi is here in this city! I feel her presence." He summoned the clonetroopers' company commander. "Lieutenant Necros, have a squad set up a detention center, nearby, and place Representative Khan and the rest of these . . . prominent members of the Council there, where they can pass the time."

Outrage flared in Junipero Khan's dark eyes. "You cannot arrest us! We're members of the High Council! We haven't done anything!"

"You are harboring a Jedi fugitive! An enemy of the Empire!" Rasche barked, "Necros! Do as I ordered!"

The clone officer ordered a squad of troopers to arrest the High Council members. "Do you honestly expect to take over an entire planet's governing body, because of some fugitive?" Khan exclaimed in disbelief. "The citizens of Andalia will not allow it!"

Rasche glanced upward. Imperial Destoyers descended from the sky like locust. The Sith Lord then stared pointedly at the Council leader. "I'm afraid that your citizens no longer have any say in the matter."

-------------

A male Andalian stepped out of a landspeeder and covered his head with his cloak's hood. He glanced furtively about and rushed inside a two-story building made from pale-rose adobe mud. The building, called the Karidote Seminary, happened to be a chapel that served as a sanctuary for those citizens who wanted privacy for religious mediation. Senator Solipo Yeb strode past a series of doors, until he came upon the last one on the right. Once more, he glanced around to make sure that no one saw him. Then he knocked.

Over a minute passed before the door slid open. A tall, lithe female with similar light-brown skin, along with high cheekbones, wide brown eyes and long dark hair worn in a single braid, stood in the doorway. "Senator Yeb?" she said in a low, husky voice. "What is it?"

The senator threw back his hood. "Anjuli, you must leave at once. Imperial troops have arrived in the city. And I believe that the Senate has sent a liaison to arrest you."

The Jedi Knight's face became slightly pale. "The Senate's liaison?" She paused with a frown on her face. "I thought I had sensed a presence, but I wasn't sure. And this person is . . .?"

Sighing, Solipo added, "His name is Darth Rasche."

Fear crept into Anjuli's eyes. "Darth? A Sith Lord? The Emperor has a Sith Lord working for him?"

"Anjuili!" Solipo exclaimed sharply. "This is no time for questions! You must leave! The planet will soon be overrun by Imperial troops!"

The pair entered Anjuli's room. The sparse décor struck a deep contrast to the more lavish furnishings favored by many of the planet's citizens. The room consisted of a pallet, a low table, two large cushions next to the table, and a wardrobe filled with her personal belongings. Anjuli grabbed hold of a burlap sack and opened the wardrobe. Then she began dumping its contents into the sack. "If I were you, Senator, I would also leave. Get your family and get out. Hide out in the Outer Rim Territories."

Solipo sighed. "I've already made arrangements for my sister to leave, not long after your arrival."

The Jedi Knight finished packing. "I'm ready. Let's go." She led Solipo out into the corridor. Blaster fire whizzed past their heads. The pair glanced down the corridor and saw three clone troopers approaching them with blaster rifles. Anjuli barked at Solipo, "Get out of here! Now!" She nodded at the door situated at the other end of the corridor. "That way!"

Without hesitation, the senator sprinted down the corridor, toward the door indicated by Anjuli. Just as he reached it, Solipo glanced over his shoulder. He saw the Jedi Knight use her lightsaber to deflect the troopers' fire with great ease. He opened the door and found himself in a lush, formal garden with hedgerows, low trees and flowerbeds. A stonewall surrounded three-fourths of the garden. And a wooden gate divided the wall in the middle.

A minute later, a panting Anjuli emerged from the building. "They've been taken care of," she murmured. "Let's get out of here, before it's too . . ." She broke off, as a tall man dressed in a black tunic, black pants and a maroon cape leapt over the stonewall.

"Anjuli Nab!" the tall man growled. "I arrest you in the name of the Emperor! You are charged with treason!"

Anjuli stared at the man with disbelieving eyes. "Romulus Wort? You're . . . you're a Sith Lord?"

"The name is now Darth Rasche!" Wort shot back. He whipped out his lightsaber. Its red blade illuminated his handsome face. 

Blue light lit up above the Jedi Knight's lightsaber. "Senator Yeb!" The mention of his name popping into his mind startled Solipo. "The minute we start fighting, I want you to leave. Head for your transport and get out."

Solipo opened his mouth to speak, but the two Force users began to ignore him. He watched anxiously, as the pair circled each other, cautiously. The moment their blades connected, the senator sprinted toward the wooden gate. Upon reaching it, he glanced over his shoulder. Both Anjuli and Wort . . . or Rasche . . . or whatever his name was, swung their lightsabers at each other with the ease of master swordsmen. Solipo almost felt inclined to remain behind and watch. But his sister and freedom waited. The senator inhaled sharply. Then he passed through the gate and into the streets of Amir.

-----------

Red and blue blades clashed in the gardens of the Karidote Seminary. Utilizing the Sorensu form, Anjuli Nab coolly parried Rasche's aggressive attacks against her. The Sith apprentice could not help but admire the Jedi Knight's lightsaber skills. As he recalled, Nab possessed a talent for luring her opponents with minimal physical moments. Rasche decided that he would not fall for such strategy.

The moment he took another step toward her, Nab made her move. The Jedi Knight swiftly executed a 360-degree spin, otherwise known as the Jung Ma move. She would have sliced Rasche's midsection in half, if he had not parried the blow. But he did . . . by dropping to one knee and swinging his weapon in front of his face.

Nab gasped in surprise and Rasche sprung to his feet, forcing her weapon away with another swing. Then he finally went on the attack. Rasche delivered a series of fast swings that kept his opponent off guard. The attacks continued, until Rasche forced Nab against a stone bench, causing her to fall over backward. Then Rasche sliced off her sword hand. She cried out in pain.

"Why?" she whispered, clutching her burnt stump with her uninjured hand. "I don't understand."

Rasche coolly replied, "It's simple. You're Jedi. I had dedicated nearly all of my life to an order that proved to be nothing more than an archaic institution that ruined the lives of others. Why should I remain loyal to it?"

"Ruined . . . lives?" Nab exclaimed. "The Jedi served democracy! Brought light to the galaxy! How could you . . .?"

Harsh laughter escaped from Rasche's mouth. "I used to believe the same. Until I learned the truth about the Jedi. But do you want to know why I really hate them? Hate all of you? Because despite their power, they could not prevent the deaths of those I cared about. In fact, I believe that they are responsible for his . . . those deaths. And they allowed the so-called Chosen One in our midst. The Jedi weren't all wise and powerful. They were stupid! And blind."

Confusion whirled in Nab's dark eyes. "I don't understand."

Rasche stared down at her with contempt. "Pity. I guess you never will." With that remark, he plunged his lightsaber into the Jedi Knight's chest.

Seconds passed before he stared at his former colleague's dead body. Six or nine months ago, he would have felt a little remorse over her death. But Rasche had learned a lot about the institution he had served most of his life. Before the Jedi records had been destroyed, he learned about the Council's duplicity in keeping their diminished power to the Force a secret from the Senate. He learned of their plans to take control of the Senate during the Clone War's waning days. He also learned that the late Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas had been responsible for the creation of the clone troopers. These discoveries, along with knowledge of Master Windu and Master Yoda's illegal assassination attempts on Palpatine, led Rasche to realize that the order he had served had been nothing but a lie. His anger deepened and he developed hatred toward the Jedi Order. And a deep contempt for those who continued to serve it.

A clone trooper appeared in the seminary's garden. "Lord Rasche," he announced, "the Andalia High Council members have been incarcerated, as ordered. Three divisions have taken positions throughout the planet. So far, no resistance has been met."

"Good," Rasche replied with a nod. "Also send a squad to track down and arrest Senator Solipo Yeb. As soon as possible."

The trooper nodded. "Yes, my Lord." Clutching his blaster rifle, he rushed back inside the building. Rasche picked up the fallen Jedi Knight's lightsaber and followed closely behind.

END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chapter 1

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER ONE

18BBY - OUTSIDE ALDERA, ALDERAAN

The mid-afternoon sun beamed from behind the large white clouds in the sky and into several windows of a sprawling, two-story villa situated near a wide lagoon. Beyond three of those windows, two dark-haired women watched a pair of infants play with their respective toys inside a large playpen.

"I know I have said this once, but I'll say it again," the older woman declared affectionately. "They are absolutely darling!" Queen Breha Antilles-Organa of Alderaan glanced around the room. "And this nursery is quite lovely. Padme, my dear, you've managed to make quite a home, here. Haven't you?"

Padme Nabierre Amidala-Skywalker, former senator and queen of Naboo, regarded her children with a wistful smile. "I've tried to make this place as comfortable as I can." She heaved a light sigh. "I'm beginning to wonder if we'll end up staying here for good. It has been nine months since our arrival and I still have not found a permanent home for us."

Had nine months really passed since she had experienced so much emotional upheaval in her life? Since the galaxy had transformed from a republic into an empire? Padme sighed. Living on Alderaan seemed to have isolated her worldview from the galaxy at large to a modest island villa near a lagoon. The villa's isolation reminded her of one near a lake on Naboo. Varykino. She has tried not to remember those brief days with Anakin when she had been so happy. Tried and failed. Two months ago, she had dreamed of that idyllic period . . . and woke with tears in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Padme?" Queen Breha asked. Padme realized that the older woman was staring at her.

Smiling, the former senator replied quietly, "It's nothing. Just remembering old times."

The queen's countenance sobered quickly. "I understand perfectly. Nothing has been the same for a very long time. Since before the Empire . . . when the war had begun." She sighed. "Did you know that Bail had been against the formation of that clone army?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Padme replied with a wry smile. "I had also been against it. Unfortunately, circumstances had prevented me from leading a vote against it in the Senate."

Nodding, Queen Breha added, "Now I remember. The entire situation regarding the clone army and the war had been so difficult for Bail. Many of his colleagues had derided him for resisting the idea of a war against the Separatists. And once he began to serve the Republic's army, many here on Alderaan had criticized him for his . . . non-pacifist stand. Even when General Grievous and his army had threatened the planet."

"Poor Bail," Padme murmured. "I remember how he had felt."

The queen continued, "Which is why he so fervently longed for the war to end. Yet, once it did . . . well, you know what happened."

The two women fell silent. Only the twins' gurgles echoed throughout the nursery. Then dark-haired Leia dropped the stuffed doll from her chubby hands and snatched the toy starfighter from her brother's. The fair-haired Luke promptly howled in protest.

"Leia!" Padme admonished her daughter. "That's not nice." She leaned into the playpen and removed the star fighter from Leia's grasp. The latter followed her brother's example and began to wail. Padme handed the toy back to Luke, whose own cries had subsided into a few happy gurgles. Then Padme picked up another one of Luke's toys and gave it to Leia. Satisfied with the new acquisition, the infant girl's tears immediately ceased.

Breha chuckled quietly. "It seems that young Leia can be quite a handful."

Padme heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Yes, she can. On the other hand, she is rather reserved, like Luke. But she can be haughty and a little temperamental." Wistfully, she added, "Like her father."

Smiling, Queen Breha said, "And I assume that Master Luke is a perfect gentleman."

"Yes, he is," Padme said, regarding her son fondly. "But he can be impatient. Something that he has inherited from both parents."

The queen shook her head in disbelief. "You consider yourself impatient?"

"Trust me, Your Majesty. I have quite a history of impatience that will make you think twice about me." Padme glanced out of the window. She saw a small shuttle descend upon the villa's sprawling lawn. "Someone else from the palace has arrived."

Several minutes later, C3-P0 entered the nursery. In his usual obsequious manner, he announced, "Pardon me Mistress Padme, Your Majesty, but His Highness Prince Organa has arrived. He is in the east drawing-room."

After Padme had summoned the twins' nurse to look after them, she and Queen Breha followed the protocol droid along one of the villa's wide corridors, until they reached the east drawing-room. Inside, they found Prince Bail Organa staring pensively out of a window. He spun around to face the two women with a vague smile. "Breha, Padme. Pardon me for interrupting your afternoon with the children, but I have just received some dire news."

"What is it?" Padme asked anxiously.

The tall senator inhaled sharply. "I've just received news that the Empire has recently annexed Andalia into direct Imperial control."

"What?" Padme cried out. "But that doesn't make any sense! Andalia was never part of the Separatist Confederacy!" Then a horrifying thought occurred to her. "Has this anything to do with the fact that Solipo Yeb had signed the Petition of 2000?" She spoke of a document that had been drafted near the end of the Clone Wars by a group of senators and other political officials (the "Delegation of 2000"), addressed to the then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. The Petition stated that since the war's end was nearing, Palpatine should give up the emergency powers he had assumed since the end of the Separatist Crisis. Padme had personally delivered the petition to Palpatine - something she did not regret, despite all that has happened.

Shaking his head, Bail replied, "No, it seems that a fugitive Jedi Knight had been discovered on Andalia. A native Andalian. Her name was Anjuli Nab."

Padme's skin crawled at Bail's use of the word 'was'. "You mean, she's dead?"

Bail's face tightened. "Apparently Master Nab was killed by a Sith Lord." He paused dramatically. "A young man who had introduced himself with the title of 'Darth'. I did not catch his entire name."

Padme did not want to believe it. She did not want to believe that Anakin had resumed his position as Palpatine's apprentice. When Bail had revealed his actions on Mustafar - walking away from the duel with Obi-Wan and leaving behind his lightsaber - she had felt a glimmer of satisfaction. Of course, she felt disappointed that Anakin deemed it necessary to stay away from. But at least he had not resumed serving Palpatine's tyranny. Now, she began to wonder if she had been wrong.

Disbelief shone in Queen Breha's dark eyes. "You mean to say that the Emperor has taken over an entire planet, due to the presence of one Jedi fugitive?" she cried.

The possibility also appalled Padme . . . but for reasons other than Andalia's fate. "Bail," she added, "if the Emperor ever learns that the children and I are here on Alderaan, it could mean . . ."

The prince/senator quickly reassured the two women. "First of all, I suspect that the Emperor had his eyes on Andalia for quite some time, thanks to the Andalians' protests against Imperial treatment of the former Separatist worlds. Discovering a Jedi Knight on the planet merely gave him an excuse to invade. Apparently, the Andalians should have followed your advice, Padme, by keeping quiet. As for you and the children . . . it's been nine months since your arrival here on Alderaan. Surely, the Emperor would have detected all of you by now."

However, Padme refused to be placated. She never had any intention of remaining on Alderaan for so long. The royal couple's warmth and the comfort of the villa had made her forgetful. Learning of Andalia's fate made Padme more determined to find a permanent home for her family. "I realize that Bail," she finally said, "but I don't think we should take advantage of your hospitality any longer. I feel that it's time for us to consider a new home."

Bail seemed to understand. However, the Queen seemed saddened by the thought. Padme understood. The childless Breha had grown very fond of the twins. She and Bail had been named their godparents. Padme promised herself that once she finds a new home, she would ensure that Alderaan's queen would have many chances to be with the children.

----------

CORUSCANT

The Emperor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious of the Sith, sat inside the office he had occupied for the past fourteen years. Not long after the ascension of the Empire, he had commissioned architects to reconstruct the old Presidential Palace into a new Imperial Palace. A palace that would contain formal gardens, a grander office and a new throne room. Unfortunately, the reconstruction had not finished and he remained stuck using the old Chancellor's Office.

In his hand was a data pad that contained the official report regarding the Andalian invasion. Palpatine allowed himself a satisfied smile. Everything had proceeded as planned. The galaxy was deprived of one less Jedi Knight. The Andalians were no longer in a position to continue their treasonous protests against his Imperial policies. The Empire had acquired new territory directly under his control. Most importantly, the invasion should give a message to other systems that the Empire would not tolerate any dissent against its policies or the new Emperor.

Sly Moore's voice crackled over the office comlink. "Pardon me, Your Highness, but Lord Rasche has arrived."

"Send him in," Palpatine ordered.

Over a minute passed before his new apprentice of the past nine months strode into his office. The young man paused before the Emperor's desk and bowed. "Lord Sidious."

"Ah! Lord Rasche," the Sith Lord greeted cheerfully. "Congratulations, my friend, on a job well done. Andalia is now directly under Imperial control, the dissidents there are no longer a threat and you have rid the Empire of one less Jedi." He paused and noticed the slightly pleased expression on Rasche's face. Then he heaved a dramatic sigh. "Pity that Senator Yeb had managed to escape."

The dark-haired man frowned and stiffened slightly. "Yes, my Master," he replied tersely. "And I had conveyed such thoughts to Lieutenant Necros. Just before he had died."

Impudent young man, Sidious thought. Darth Rasche possessed a beguiling mixture of competence, brashness and impatience that had made him so ripe for corruption. Now, all Sidious needed to do was honed that mixture into a warrior and leader that should guarantee the Sith's presence in the galaxy, forever.

Another sigh left Palpatine's mouth. "So much for Lieutenant Necros. I really need to integrate more regular officers into both the Imperial Army and Navy. Speaking of which, as soon as the matter regarding the remaining Jedi is satisfactorily completed, I want you to serve some time under Grand Moff Tarkin and take part in the super weapon project."

"I don't understand," Lord Rasche exclaimed. "Why not give me overall command of all forces? I'm a veteran of the Clone War. And I had commanded a regiment just before the war ended."

Palpatine curbed his annoyance. "Yes, my young friend. I am well aware of your military experience. However, Lord Tarkin happens to have more. You could do well to learn under his tutelage. I want to ensure that you will be prepared to take over all forces when the time is right."

"When the time is right?" Rasche heaved an impatient sigh. "Fine. What about Skywalker? He remains at large. I would prefer searching for him that serving under . . . Lord Tarkin. I had hoped that Anjuli Nab would know of his whereabouts."

Frowning, Palpatine asked, "Why would she know?"

"Because she was one of the few knights in the Order, who managed to befriend him," Rasche replied in an impatient voice. "She was among the few who believed in that 'Chosen One' nonsense. Unfortunately . . . she didn't know where he was."

"Not surprising, since the surviving Jedi are scattered throughout the galaxy," Palpatine said dismissively. "As for the traitorous Skywalker . . . do not be so eager to seek him. He will cross our paths, one day. I have foreseen it. By then, you shall be ready to face him."

Rasche protested, "I'm ready to face him, now!"

"No, you are not!" Palpatine shot back in a steely voice. "You are strong with the Force, my Lord Rasche, and you have great potential. But you are not ready to face Skywalker! In time, you will . . ."

"In time?" Rasche snorted with derision. "I'm ready to face him now, Master! In the past nine months, I have faced . . ."

Palpatine swiftly shot to his feet. Using the Force, he grabbed his lightsaber, leapt over his desk, and began to attack his apprentice. The latter managed to grab his weapon in time to parry the Sith master's attack. For several minutes, master and apprentice engaged in a fierce lightsaber battle inside office. The battle almost reminded Palpatine of his duel against the late Jedi Master Mace Windu. Like Windu, Rasche managed to surprise him with powerfully Force-enhanced skills and an aggressive style. Only, Rasche had yet to reach Windu's level of power and skill. Which the Sith Lord proceeded to prove. After noticing that his apprentice's swings had grown increasingly wide, Palpatine immediately took advantage of one wide arc and disarmed his younger opponent by burning the latter's right wrist with the tip of his lightsaber. Rasche cried out in pain and dropped his weapon.

The Sith Lord aimed the tip of his lightsaber at his apprentice. "I will only say this one more time, my Lord Rasche," he said in an icy voice. "You are not ready to face Skywalker. Not yet. When you have fully learned to utilize the power of the Dark Side, then you will be. You must learn to be patient."

Breathing heavily, Lord Rasche glared at the older man. Then he humbly dropped to one knee and murmured, "Yes, my Master."

"And one last thing," Palpatine added, "in another six months, you will served under Grand Moff Tarkin and assist him in the weapon project. Despite your military experience during the Clone War, you need to learn command at a higher level. One day, you will assume command of all my military forces."

"Yes Master," Rasche replied in a more contrite tone. He hesitated before picking up his lightsaber. "Is there anything else?"

Feeling more benign, Palpatine nodded. "Yes. Continue the search for Solipo Yeb. He must be made an example to the entire Senate. The Empire will not tolerate dissension within its borders." He took a deep breath. "That will be all, my young friend."

The apprentice bowed respectfully and strode out of the office. For the second time, Palpatine allowed himself a satisfied smile. Yes, he had been right to turn young Rasche, those nine months ago. Impatience aside, his new apprentice seemed to be turning out to be more than he had originally hoped for.

--------

CORONET, CORELLIA

The spirals of Corellia's capital loomed before Anakin Skywalker's gaze, as he guided his decade-old Corellian freigher, the Javian Hawk, into the city's airspace. Finally, Coronet's spaceport appeared and he landed the ship upon one of the landing platform.

Anakin leaned back into his seat and sighed. This last trip had been a particularly difficult one for him. A Corellian merchant hired him to pick up and deliver a shipment of Carsunum, an illegal spice mined on Sevarcos II. The merchant, who had hired him nearly a week ago, claimed to be an agent for the Healer's Guild. But Anakin suspected otherwise. Orlan Renar never struck him as the charitable type or someone willing to assist a public service organization like the Healing Guild. However, Anakin did not care. All that mattered to him was the job. Not for the sake of money, but as a means to keep him occupied.

After switching off the engine, Anakin climbed out of the pilot's seat. He made his way toward the cargo hold and checked on the goods. Everything seemed to be intact. He closed the cargo hold's hatch and punched in a code. Then he slid several crates of Andoan wine over the hold. With the Carsunum aboard, he needed a shipment of legal goods to deceive any of the spaceport's custom inspector.

The Javian Hawk's boarding ramp lowered to the ground. Anakin disembarked and found a uniformed customs officer met at the end of the ramp. "Anything to declare?" the officer demanded.

Anakin heaved a sigh. "Just a shipment of Andoan wine," he replied.

The customs officer gave a sharp nod. "Let's take a look." The former Jedi Knight-turned-smuggler led the officer back aboard the Hawk. He held his breath, while the man searched through every crate. By the time the inspection ended, nearly a half hour had passed. "Everything seemed to be in order. The import charge will be 100 credits."

"You can charge it to Orlan Remar of Remar Mercantile," Anakin replied. "Limited."

The officer recorded the name and gave Anakin another sharp nod. "Thank you, and good day."

Relieved that the Carsunum spice had not been discovered, Anakin left the ship for the second time. It seemed odd that a former Jedi Knight and Sith apprentice would end up as a minor freight pilot and smuggler. Anyone would consider his new role as a step down for Anakin. His former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, certainly would. But then Obi-Wan believed that he had already taken that step when he became Darth Sidious' apprentice.

Money had not been Anakin's motivation for becoming a pilot and smuggler. Oh sure, he needed money to survive in the galaxy - for food, shelter and transportation. But his main factor for his present position came from a deep desire to keep himself occupied and forget the mistakes and heartache from the previous year. Flying his freighter from one end of the galaxy to the other and occasionally dodging the Imperial authorities gave him that outlet.

Anakin strode out of the hangar and merged into Coronet's bustling streets. Although he did a lot of business with many of Corellia's merchants, he did not live on the planet. The housing situation was too expensive and Anakin had invested most of his earning into the Javian Hawk's maintenance. The Hawk happened to be the very ship he had flown for his first job - smuggling Kabalian refugees from Tatooine to a planet in the Lamaro System called Lamaremm. Kabal had originally been a part of the Separatist Confederacy. Once the Clone War had ended, the new Emperor set about annexing those systems that were a part of the Separatist movement, enslaving many of their races. The refugees that Anakin met on Tatooine had managed to escape from their homeworld just hours before the arrival of an Imperial ship.

Following his first job, Anakin had ended up helping his employer, a Serenno businessman named Kiram Raynor, smuggle Separatist refugees for a period of four months. After hauling eighteen refugees from Dallik to the Almania Sector, Anakin's employment with Raynor finally ended. He used the credits he had earned and purchased Raynor's ship - the Hawk - for a low price. The young pilot found a permanent home on the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddaa and refurbished his new freighter before resuming his newfound career.

The late afternoon sun barely hovered over the Corellian capital's skyline. Anakin did his best to avoid the colorful crowd that he weaved through. He kept a sharp eye out for the hotel he usually stayed at whenever he was on Corellia, the Torvian Blue Hotel. His eyes immediately spotted the twenty-story, L-shaped building. And he also became aware of a pair of eyes following him. Eyes that did not belong to an adult.

Anakin took a deep breath and focused upon his surroundings. Corellia had the good fortune to possess temperate weather, spectacular terrain and a prosperous economy thanks to its shipwrights. Unfortunately, Corellia also possessed a lawless reputation for breeding pirates, smugglers and other criminal activities. Anakin suspected that he may have attracted the attention of one such criminal - a pickpocket.

Before he could become the victim of a street crime, Anakin finally reached the Torvian Blue Hotel. Ignoring the stares of well-dressed patrons - including appreciative ones from females - he made his way toward the front desk, where an attractive young woman with blond hair greeted him with a bright smile. "Welcome back to Corellia, Captain Horus."

Anakin returned her smile. "Thank you, Radha. Um . . . I'll have my usual room."

Radha typed in some information into her computer terminal. Then she handed Anakin a code key - a rectangular-shaped piece of blue plastic. "Room 415, as usual." Anakin thanked the young woman and headed toward one of the lobby's turbolifts.

Once inside his room, Anakin dumped his duffel bag onto the bed. He stripped away his clothes and took a shower. After he finished, he switched on the holo monitor and listened to the HoloNet news, while he donned fresh clothes. According to a newscaster, Corellia had lost a prominent senator named Garm Bel Iblis. Apparently, Separatist fugitives on Anchoron killed Senator Iblis and his family. The senator's name struck a familiar chord within Anakin. He recalled that Iblis had been an opponent of the Clone War and a political rival of Palpatine's for years. Anakin wondered if the Separatists really had killed the Corellian senator. Or had the perpetrators been Imperial agents?

After donning his dark blue jacket, heard a shattering news report. The Empire, according to the newscaster, had just annexed the planet of Andalia for harboring a fugitive Jedi Knight. The reporter also revealed that the Andalian senator, Solipo Yeb, had escaped Imperial authorities and is now considered to be a fugitive. But what really shook Anakin to the core was the name of the Jedi Knight killed by an Imperial agent - one Anjuli Nab, a native of Andalia.

Stunned by the news, Anakin unconsciously sat down on his bed. Anjuli dead? Despite the number of Jedi that had been decimated by his hands and by Sidious' Order 66, Anakin never considered that his old friend, Anjuli would end up dead. She had been one of the few within the Jedi Order who did not view him as a Jedi savior, an outsider or a freak of nature. Ten years older than him, Anjuli had treated the Tatooine native as a friend and a highly regarded colleague. Unlike Obi-Wan and other Jedi, she had not demanded that he engaged in ideal behavior. Anakin could only take small comfort that he had not been directly responsible for her death. Then again, he felt quite certain that his brief spell as a Sith apprentice had led to her doom. Anakin took a deep breath. Then he turned off the holo monitor, as he wiped away the few tears that streamed down his cheeks. Unable to deal with his memories in isolation, he left the room.

The hotel could boast of at least three excellent restaurants. But Anakin preferred some of Coronet's less prominent eateries, namely the local cafes and diners, over the hotel's highly-priced restaurants. Upon reaching the lobby, he curtly greeted Radha and made arrangement for a message to be sent to Orlan Remar's home.

Slightly disoriented over the news of Anjuli's death, Anakin left the hotel and merged back into Coronet's busy streets. He barely noticed the other pedestrians that surrounded him. All he could think about was Anjuli and his own guilty over his contribution to her death. Finally, a burly man in an expensive tunic bumped against Anakin's shoulder. The former Jedi Knight snapped out of his deep funk - just in time to spot a small hand reaching for his jacket pocket. Anakin quickly snatched the hand and gave it a twist. The hand's owner cried out in pain, as Anakin glared into a pair of fearful brown eyes.

END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	3. Chapter 2

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER TWO

CORONET, CORELLIA

The young boy had first spotted his mark leaving one of the spaceport's hangars, earlier this afternoon. Han Solo usually avoided robbing pilots, but he was desperate today. His "benefactor", one Garris Shrike", had insisted that the eleven year-old collect at least 1,000 credits by the end of the day. Five hundred credits more than his usual quota. Apparently, Shrike had not forgiven him for breaking a favorite landspeeder. For the umpteenth time, Han found himself wishing he could go back to being a beggar. It seemed to be an easier way to rob the public.

The target's tall and lean frame had made it easy for Han to follow him through Coronet's crowded streets. But when the man paused before the Golden Flame restaurant, the young boy gained a closer look at his mark. Despite his youth, the man possessed a hard-edged aura and eyes that scanned the crowd like a hunter. An odd feeling came to Han that he had ceased to be the hunter and became the hunted. The young boy decided to find another target and leave the pilot alone.

Over an hour had passed and Han found himself unable to find another mark. Then he spotted the pilot again - leaving the Torvian Blue Hotel. Only this time, the man looked despondent. Distracted. Han saw a perfect opportunity to pick the man's pocket. He made the attempt . . . and failed.

"Ow!" the young Corellian cried out in pain, as the man twisted his hand. "That hurts! Lemme go!"

The pilot retorted, "Let go of my credit chip and I will." He gave Han's wrist a twist. The boy finally released the small credit into the pilot's other hand. "Thank you."

Before Han could recover from his humiliation, a uniformed security officer from the Corellian Security Force (CorSec) appeared before the pair. "What's going on, here?" He frowned at the young boy. "Solo! Were you . . .?" Then he glanced at the pilot. "Is this boy giving you any trouble, sir?"

Intense, blue eyes stared at Han. The pilot answered, "No, everything's fine." Han nearly sagged with relief. "The boy was simply giving me some directions to Kembel Avenue."

Suspicion remained fixed in the CorSec officer's eyes. "If you say so, Mister." He glared at Han. "However, I would suggest that you be careful around this boy, sir. Solo . . ." He nodded sharply at Han. ". . . belongs to a gang of thieves and pickpockets, operated by a notorious gangster."

"Really?" The pilot smiled politely at the security officer. "Mr. Solo seemed very helpful to me. If he and his . . . associates are as dangerous as you claim, why aren't they in a detention cell?"

The CorSec officer shot another glare at Han. "We haven't been able to catch any of them in the act. Yet."

"I see. Meanwhile," the pilot placed himself between Han and the officer, "thank you for your assistance. And don't worry. Everything is fine."

A cross between a polite smile and a grimace touched the CorSec officer's lips. "If you insist . . . sir. Excuse me." Once more, he glared at Han and walked away.

Astonished that the pilot had not turned him in, the eleven year-old stared at his benefactor. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"What for?" the pilot asked. "You gave me my money back." He smiled sardonically at Han. "Nice meeting you . . .?"

"Han. Han Solo." The eleven year-old immediately clamped his mouth shut. Now why did he give the pilot his real name?

A genuine smile curved the man's lips. "I'm . . ." He sighed heavily. "I'm Set Horus. It was nice meeting you . . . Han." The smile disappeared. "Good day." He turned away.

Han watched the man's tall frame merge into the crowd. For some unexplainable reason, he felt an urge to follow the man. Despite catching him at attempted theft, Set Horus had shown more compassion toward him in the past five minutes than anyone else has - aside from Dewlanna. Once the pilot's figure disappeared, Han heaved a sigh. Time to return to Shrike. He dreaded how the gangster would react to him being 500 credits short.

---------

ALDERA, ALDERAAN

Laughter filled one of the Aldera Royal Palace's smaller dining rooms. Inside, Her Majesty Queen Breha and His Highness Prince Bail Organa shared their day's experiences with each other during supper. Bail had just related a humorous meeting he had experienced with a regional councilman, who wanted to discuss Aldera's growing problems with the pleasure industry developing in the Spacer Quarter - a section of the city that accommodated the needs of off-worlders and refugees.

"Honestly Breha," Bail concluded between chuckles, "I'm beginning to wonder if the man ever had intimate relations. Despite being the father of four children."

Breha's smile curved wider. "Considering what I have heard about Lahrus Vornac, you might be right."

At that moment, Raymus Antilles, one of Bail's aides and Breha's cousin, strode into the dining room. He bowed before the royal couple. "Pardon me for the interruption, Your Majesty, but . . ." He took a deep breath. "His Highness has just received a message. An encrypted message from his private holo projector."

The couple exchanged long-suffering glances. Then Bail heaved a sigh and stood up. "Pardon me, Breha. I'll be back." He bowed to his wife and strode out of the dining room, with Raymus close at his heels. The pair made their way to Bail's private study. Raymus bowed at the older man and walked away. Bail entered the study and headed straight for his holo projector. He used it for private and unofficial messages. The flashing red light at the projector's base indicated that someone awaited his response.

Bail pressed a button. The surprising image of Solipo Yeb materialized. "Bail!" the Andalian senator cried in relief. "Thank goodness! I'm finally able to contact you."

"Solipo, where are?" Bail demanded.

The now former senator glanced around uneasily. "Corellia. My sister and I are in Coronet. We need to reach Averam. I have . . . property there. "

"Surely, you can hire a pilot to take you there," Bail said.

The other man sighed. "Unfortunately, I cannot afford the fees these Corellians are demanding for passage. They're scavengers, all of them. When I left Andalia, I was forced to leave behind, most of my assets." He sighed. "I was in a hurry."

After a few seconds of contemplation, Bail said, "I suppose I could lend you a sufficient amount of credits for you to hire a pilot. But I suggest that you do not stay there, Solipo. It is still part of the Core World, and too close to Coruscant."

"Where can I go?"

Bail shook his head. "I don't know. Right now, I'm trying to find a place for a close . . . relative of mine. I'll meet you in Averam and we can discuss the matter."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Bail."

A sigh left the Alderaanian's mouth. "It's either that or you remain on Averam in false security."

A long pause followed before Solipo gave his consent. "I will await for the funds. And I will see you on Averam within a few days. If all goes well. Until later, my friend."

Bail heaved one last heartfelt sigh. He had the oddest feeling that his conversation with Solipo Yeb might result in dire consequences for a good number of people.

-----------

CORONET, CORELLIA

Anakin swallowed the last of his Corellian ale and placed his glass on the table. The Burning Musk did not possess a reputation for fine dining. The café, located in the city's Blue Sector, merely served dishes for the average citizen who only required a hearty meal at low prices. And yet, Anakin considered it the best restaurant in all of Coronet. Even exclusive restaurants like those inside the Torvian Blue Hotel, could not match the Burning Musk's superb cooking, as far as he was concerned. In his opinion, the only other restaurant that could match the Musk in quality was Dexter Jettster's diner on Coruscant.

After he pushed his plate aside, Anakin signaled his waitress. A red-haired woman appeared by his table and smiled. "Will there be anything else, Captain Horus? A dessert, perhaps?"

"Another time," Anakin replied politely. "I would like the bill, please."

"Here you go." The waitress handed over a data pad. It listed his order and the price - fifteen credits.

Anakin slipped his credit chip into the data pad. He included a tip for the waitress. "Thank you, Freya."

"My pleasure." The redhead's smile broadened, as she practically cooed the words. Anakin ignored the obvious attempt at flirtation and politely returned Freya's smile. Then he left the restaurant.

As he weaved his way through the crowded Treasure Ship Row, a large bazaar located just inside Blue Sector, Anakin became aware of two men following him. Upon emerging from the bazaar, he paused before a tailor's stand and glanced at the window's reflection. Just as he had thought . . . Orlan Remar's thugs. Anakin whirled upon the men, taking them by surprise. "May I assume that your employer is looking for me?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

One of the thugs, a tall blond man with pale green eyes and pockmarked skin stared at Anakin in his most intimidating manner . . . affecting Anakin not one bit. "Mr. Remar had left you a message to meet him at the hangar. Two hours ago."

"I didn't receive the message," Anakin coolly replied. "I was busy. Eating."

The blond man took a step toward Anakin. "I hope you're not trying to cheat Mr. Remar of his cargo."

Anakin regarded the thug with cold eyes. The man stepped back. "Say that again?" he murmured in a menacing voice.

The thug shivered. "I . . ."

"Mr. Remar is waiting for you," the shorter thug added. "In the hangar."

A sigh left Anakin's mouth. "Let's go." He continued walking along the street. The two men followed. Anakin had considered using a speeder taxi to reach the spaceport. But he took a perverse pleasure in testing the two men's physical endurance. By the time they reached the spaceport, Remar's thugs were panting from exertion.

They found a tall, red-haired man in his early forties, impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the Javian Hawk. A deep green robe covered his expensive outfit. Orlan Remar regarded Anakin with sharp, greenish-blue eyes. "Captain Horus," he greeted in a soft voice, "I see that you've finally arrived."

Anakin approached his client with a raised eyebrow. "Finally? I've been here since this afternoon, Mr. Remar."

"And yet . . . I didn't receive a message that you had arrived."

Coolly, Anakin shot back, "You should have. Unless the hotel had been remiss in attending to its duty. How did you find out that I was here?"

A pause followed before Remar heaved an exasperated sigh. "I had received a bill . . . from the Customs Office. I had also left a message at your usual hotel, instructing you to meet me here over an hour ago."

"I never received the message," Anakin retorted. "Now that we've learned about the hotel's inability to pass on messages, I suggest that we tend to business."

Again, Remar sighed. "Fine. I believe I owe you four thousand credits."

Anakin glared at the older man. "You owe me five thousand. That was the price we had agreed upon."

"Let's just say that I'm deducting a thousand for the inconvenience. I do not like to be kept waiting, Captain Horus."

Anakin took a step forward. "It's either five thousand or I leave and take your precious cargo elsewhere. I'm sure there are others interested in Carsunum." 

The merchant stiffened slightly. Then he turned to his men. "Boys, I think that the good captain needs to learn a little lesson on how business transactions are conducted."

Remar's two thugs regarded Anakin in a menacing manner. For several seconds, the former Jedi felt a deep desire to kill the pair, along with Remar. He no longer possessed a lightsaber, but there were other ways to kill them. All he had to do was squeeze Remar's . . . He took a deep breath. This would not do. He did not want to return to that young Sith Lord he had discarded back on Mustafar. Anakin directed a fierce gaze at the merchant. "I suggest that you call off your thugs, Remar," he hissed. "Even if they shoot me down, they won't be fast enough to save your life."

The Corellian's eyes widened in fear. Anakin sensed the man's heartbeat increase rapidly. Seconds passed before a nervous chuckle escaped Remar's lips. "Really, Captain! Such melodrama is unnecessary. Of course I will pay the fee we had agreed upon. Five thousand credits." He inhaled sharply. "Your credit chip, please."

Anakin handed over his credit chip to the merchant. Who inserted it into a data pad and handed it back to the pilot. "Thank you." Anakin inserted his chip into his own data pad to verify the payment. Sure enough, his account had increased by five thousand credits. He boarded the Javian Hawk and unlocked the ship's cargo hold. Then he returned to the top of the ramp. "It's all yours."

While Remar's men began to unload the Carsunum, Anakin stood near the cargo hold and watched them. "Hey," the blond man said, "aren't you going to help?"

"What for? I did all the hard work between here and Servacos II."

The two men grumbled and continued their task. Once they had loaded the entire cargo into Remar's land shuttle, Anakin joined them and Remar at the bottom of the boarding ramp. "Okay, that's it," he said. "Our business is over." He stared directly at Remar. "Good night. Unless there is something else you need."

"I doubt it," the merchant retorted. He and the other two men boarded the shuttle and sped away.

Once alone, Anakin secured the Javian Hawk and left the hangar. He had only walked less than a block away from the spaceport, when he sensed another presence. One that seemed both scared and desperate. Anakin turned into the nearest alley and paused. He waited for a few seconds, until that same presence approached the alley. Then he reached out and grabbed an arm. He dragged the robed body attached to the arm, deep into the alley. Anakin jerked the robe's hood and found himself staring into the face of a woman with light-brown skin, high cheekbones and dark eyes. For some reason, the woman reminded him of Anjuli Nab. "Who are you and why are you following me?" he growled.

"I . . . I need a pilot," the woman replied nervously. "I need a pilot to convey me and my brother from here."

Anakin glanced around. "Where is your brother?"

"Back at our hotel room," the woman replied nervously. "He . . . he doesn't know that I'm here. He's asleep." Then she began to ramble. "Listen, I would have approached you in better circumstances, but I need to get my brother off of this planet as soon as possible. We now have the resources to pay for passage and I had spotted you heading for the spaceport. I was desperate and took a chance."

Maintaining a grip on the woman's arm, Anakin demanded, "Why do you need to leave so soon?"

A sigh left the woman's mouth. "My brother . . . He's wanted by the Empire. He's exhausted and I don't know if I'll have the chance to find another pilot after tonight."

"Okay," Anakin said with a nod. "I might consider the job."

Relief flooded the woman's dark eyes. "Oh thank you! You don't know how much this means to me."

"I said I 'might' consider the job," Anakin insisted in a hard voice. "After I meet your brother and we discuss . . . certain terms. I'll follow you back to your room." He released the woman.

She hesitated. "Look, I know that I said that time was of the essence, but my brother . . . well, he's fast asleep. The past week has been very busy for him and for the first time, he has been able to get some sleep. Could you meet us at our hotel room, tomorrow morning? We're at the Selonia Hotel. Ask for Thalia Kor." She turned away.

"Wait a minute!" Anakin cried, as he grabbed her arm. "You don't even know my name."

Miss Kor smiled briefly. "Of course I do. I overheard what that man called you - Captain Horus, I believe?"

"Set Horus," Anakin added. "I . . ."

With a firm nod, Miss Kor said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Captain. Good night." She freed herself from Anakin's grip and disappeared into the night.

Anakin chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head in disbelief. It seemed that his meeting with his last client had led to another meeting with a new one. He wondered if meeting Thalia Kor and her brother would prove to be just as dangerous as smuggling Carsunum spice out of Sevarcos II.

--------

CORUSCANT

The glittering lights of Coruscant twinkled outside of the Emperor's private gymnasium. The two men inside the room barely noticed. They were busily engaged in an intense lightsaber duel.

Clutching his weapon, Darth Rasche exerted as much energy as he possibly could to overcome his Sith master. Despite his use of the Shien Form, he seemed incapable of defeating his opponent. Lord Sidious managed to parry every thrust he made. Rasche then decided to change tactics and express an exhaustion he did not fee. Sidious took that moment to execute a 180-degree turn and strike the Sith apprentice in the mid-section. Before the older man could strike, Rasche dropped to one knee and blocked the strike. Then he took advantage of his master's surprise and knocked the latter's lightsaber to the floor. Rasche proceeded to attack the unarmed man, but Sidious snatched up his weapon, using the Force, and parried Rasche's attack just in time.

"Good!" the Sith Lord declared enthusiastically. "Excellent! Very clever of you to lure me into attacking you, Lord Rasche. May I assume that you have used similar tactics to defeat your recent opponent?" He smiled broadly, causing his deformed countenance to look even more hideous. When Rasche failed to disarm his weapon, Sidious added in a more sinister tone, "I suggest that you disarm your weapon, my Lord Rasche. Before you live to regret it."

A hot flush crept into Rasche's cheeks, as he switched off his lightsaber blade. "If you must know, I had used such a tactic to defeat Anjuli Nab. Nor do I see why I should have disarmed my weapon. I was simply tapping into my anger . . . as you have instructed me, time and again."

"Your problem, my young apprentice, is that you allow your anger to get the best of you!" Sidious snapped. He turned away. "Yes, anger is the best way to tap into the Force. But it should be used as a tool. A weapon. A weapon kept in control by you. However, I have no need for you to indulge in your anger like some petulant and temperamental child. You were in danger of doing just that, Lord Rasche. Pray that it does not happen, again."

The Sith Lord's words burned into Rasche's psyche. He wanted to re-activate his lightsaber and cut down his master. Let the old fool know that he had learned to use the Dark Side . . . and was ready to face Skywalker. But his earlier refusal to disarm his weapon had alerted Sidious. Rasche could sense the older man's wariness. His anger barely under control, the young apprentice grumbled, "Will that be all, my Master?"

"Yes, you may be excused." Sidious strode toward a single chair, where his robe laid. 

Before he reached the double doors, a thought came to Rasche. He paused and whirled around. "I have one question, Master. When you talked of using anger as a weapon . . . is that what you had done with me? Used my anger to kill Jaren Tagge, last year?"

Sidious turned to give Rasche a subtle smile. "I see that you're now beginning to finally understand, Lord Rasche. I commend you. Yes, I did exploit your anger. Senator Tagge had tried to take advantage of the newly formed Empire, through his family corporation. I needed your help to keep his family in check."

His anger threatening to reassert itself, Rasche growled, "So, is that all I am to you? Merely a weapon and nothing else?"

"Yes . . . and no," the Emperor murmured. "On one hand, you are a weapon, Lord Rasche. I will not deny it. After all, I needed a powerful apprentice to help me maintain order throughout the Empire. But you are also more than just a tool to me. You're a comrade-in-arms. Together, we can bring about a new world. Ensure that the Sith will last for more than just a mere millennia." The Sith Lord paused, while Rasche continued to regard him with a stony expression. Then he added with subtle malice, "May I remind you, my young apprentice, that you also regard me as a mere tool? After all, do you not require my help and the Empire's resources to hunt down Skywalker? To exact vengeance upon him?"

Rasche stiffened. "Touche, Master. You have made your point. Now, if you will excuse me?" Again, he started toward the double doors. As it slid open, he nearly bumped into his master's Umbrian aid, Sly Moore.

The Umbrian woman stopped short and bowed at Rasche before bowing even lower at the Emperor. "Pardon me, Your Highness."

"Do you have news for me?" Palpatine demanded.

Sly Moore replied, "Actually . . ." She turned to Rasche. ". . . I have news for Lord Rasche. It is from Inquisitor Malorum." She handed a data pad to the Sith apprentice.

Rasche scanned the pad. "Interesting," he commented. "Apparently, over two weeks ago, Senator Solipo Yeb's sister had booked passage aboard a space freighter bound for Corellia. And nearly an hour ago, the Inquisitorium had intercepted an encrypted message from Corellia . . ." He paused dramatically. ". . . to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Palpatine frowned. "Bail Organa? That's impossible. He has been one of my most loyal supporters."

Rasche continued, "But he and Yeb were close colleagues in the Senate, Master. And there is the matter of Senator Organa's presence at the Jedi Temple, last year. If Senator Yeb has reached his sister on Corellia, it is possible that he would contact Prince Organa."

The Emperor took a deep breath. Rasche sensed that the older man seemed disturbed by the possibility that Organa might be a possible traitor. "Then you shall go to Alderaan, Lord Rasche. Question Organa about the message. And if you learn that he might be involved with Senator Yeb's escape, then Alderaan shall share Andalia's fate."

"What about Yeb?" Rasche demanded. "Shall I search for him on Corellia?"

With a wave of his hand, Palpatine dismissed the idea. "No. Searching for some former senator amongst that piratical den on Corellia should not concern you. As my right hand, it is more befitting that you deal with Alderaan."

Rasche bowed respectfully. "Yes, my Master."

END OF CHAPTER TWO 


	4. Chapter 3

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER THREE

OUTSIDE ALDERA, ALDERAAN

Padme had just finished her breakfast, when CP-30 entered the dining room. "Pardon me, Milady, but you have a visitor. Prince Organa."

"Where is he, Threepio?" Padme asked.

The protocol droid revealed that her visitor awaited her in the east drawing-room. Padme heaved a sigh and stood up. She followed Threepio in the said room, where she found an anxious Bail Organa pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "Bail," the former senator greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say good-bye," Bail replied. "I'm leaving for Averam." He went on to explain about a message he had received from a distressed Solipo Yeb. "I've already sent extra funds to Corellia. Solipo had planned to remain on Averam, but I advised him to head elsewhere."

Padme frowned. "Like where?"

With a shake of his head, Bail sighed. "I don't know. We'll discuss the matter when we meet."

Bail's comments reminded Padme of her present situation as the Alderaan Royal Family's guest. "Speaking of a permanent home," she added, "I think we need to consider finding a new home for the twins and myself."

"Yes, I had thought the same," Bail said. "As a matter of fact, this situation with Solipo worries me for another reason. Thanks to the Emperor's new intelligence network . . ."

Padme commented with distaste, "The Inquisitorius. I've heard of it."

"Yes, well there is a chance that Solipo's message from Corellia may have been detected," Bail continued. Padme grew alarmed. "Which means that I think you should prepare yourself for the possibility of an immediate escape. Just in case."

Padme nodded. "I understand." She gave her former colleague a reassuring smile. "Safe journey, Bail. May the Force be with you."

Bail returned her smile. "Thank you, Padme. I'll be sure to visit you upon my return." He bowed and left the room.

Once alone, Padme heaved a long-suffering sigh. Threepio, she decided, might not like this new development. Come to think of it, she did not care for it, either. But as Bail had pointed out . . . one should be prepared. She then left the drawing room and went in search of the protocol droid.

---------

CORONET, CORELLIA

"Give him his breakfast, Dewlanna."

Han sat quietly at the table in the middle of the kitchen, inside the three-story villa. Opposite him sat his "benefactor", Garris Shrike. The stocky, black-haired man regarded the eleven year-old with pale blue eyes, while the female Wookie quietly set a plate of food in front of the boy.

Shrike's stocky face leaned forward. "I'm allowing you to eat this morning, Solo. You'll need your strength to collect the 2,000 credits that you owe me."

Two thousand? Han frowned, as he protested, "I thought you wanted me to collect one thou . . ."

"It's now two thousand!" Shrike interrupted in a hard voice. A thin smile curved his lips. "Since you're not used to collecting such a large sum, you'll have two days to do the job. If you fail . . ." His smile disappeared. ". . . more punishment will follow."

Rubbing the bruise under his left eye, Han had a pretty good idea what more entail. "I understand," he murmured.

"Good." The smile returned, as Shrike stood up. "Now, eat up. Enjoy your meal. The Trader's Luck will be leaving Corellia by the end of the week." He left the dining room.

The eleven year-old grabbed his fork and began to eat his Corellian potatoes. "Not so fast," Dewlanna growled. "You have not eaten in quite a while. You'll hurt your stomach if you don't slow down."

Very few humans, let alone other species within the galaxy, understood Shyriiwook, the Wookies' language. Han counted himself among those very few who did. Not only had Dewlanna taught him Shyriiwook, she had ensured that he acquired a decent education and health care - matters that Shrike had deliberately ignored. Han did as he was ordered and ate his potatoes at a slower pace. "I can't stay here any longer, Dewlanna," he said between bites. "I have to get out of here. Either Shrike is gonna kill me some day, or I'm gonna get him."

A growling Dewlanna retorted, "Don't talk such nonsense, Han! Where would you go?"

Good question, Han thought. Where would he go? Nearly three years ago, Dewlanna had informed him about his family background. It seemed Han was part of the famous House of Solo - a family that had once ruled Corellia a long time ago. That knowledge had led Han to run away from Shrike and track down his long lost Aunt Tiion Solo and her son, Thrackan Sal-Solo. Unfortunately, Aunt Tiion proved to be mad and Cousin Thrackan, a violent bully. The latter eventually betrayed Han and sold him back to Shrike.

Who could offer him refuge from Shrike? Memories of the tall, dark-blond pilot flashed in Han's mind. The pilot's intense blue eyes, scar and hardened expression gave him an intimidating aura. Yet, Captain Horus had not ratted out Han to the CorSec officer, after Han tried to pick his pocket. Given the eleven year-old's experiences aboard Shrike's own ship, the Trader's Luck, Han figured that he would feel right at home as the pilot's companion. Deep down, he knew that his chances of receiving help from Captain Horus seemed pretty slim. But he had to make the attempt. After last night, he could not bear staying here any longer.

Han ate the last of his potatoes and drank the rest of his Bribb juice. "Finished," he declared, as he wiped his mouth. "Gotta go." He stood up and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dewlanna demanded. She regarded the boy with shrewd eyes.

Through the side of his mouth, Han muttered, "Going to work, of course."

Dewlanna continued to stare at him. "What about your plans to leave Shrike? Do you still plan to go through with it?"

"Maybe," Han replied. "But not today. I gotta go."

"Wait a minute." She opened the pantry and removed a burlap sack from within. "Here." The Wookie tossed the bag at Han, who neatly caught it. "There is some food for today and a credit chip that will last you for two weeks." Sadness crept into her large and expressive eyes. "Ever since last night, I suspected you would try to leave. You're right, of course. It's time for you to leave."

"Dewlanna . . ."

The Wookie walked over to Han and affectionately ruffled his hair. "Good-bye, my scruffy one. Take care." With a slight yelp, she turned away and left the kitchen.

Han stared at the Wookie's disappearing form. A lump formed in his throat, as he walked from the kitchen into the villa's courtyard. He paused before the courtyard's gate and stared at the house for what he hoped to be the last. Then he opened the gate and left.

-----------

THE ALDERAAN SYSTEM

The Imperial Destroyer, the Exactor, hovered in orbit over the serene-looking planet of Alderran. Darth Rasche and two squads of clone troopers entered the ship's hangar bay and marched toward the largest shuttle. The destroyer's second-in-command, Commander Mellon, accompanied them.

"The squad and I will meet with Queen Breha and Prince Bail on Alderaan, and search for the holoproject used to receive Senator Yeb's message," the Sith apprentice announced. "Once we have discovered it and retrieved the message, I will arrest both the queen and her husband, and then give the signal for you to send troops to the planet's surface."

Captain Mellon asked, "What if the signal from Corellia never reached the Aldera Palace? What if it had reached somewhere else on the planet?"

Squelching a desire to strike the annoying officer, Rasche retorted, "Then I will search every inch of the planet until I learn who had received that signal."

"But what if . . .?"

Rasche silenced the officer with a deadly glare. "You have your orders, Captain!" he snarled.

Mellon recoiled slightly. "Yes, my Lord."

"Let's go," Rasche ordered the two squads. The Sith Lord and the two squads boarded the shuttle. Minutes later, it hovered over the hangar's floor before it zoomed into deep space and toward Alderaan's surface.

--------

ALDERA PALACE, ALDERAAN

Queen Breha sat on a stone bench, situated on her favorite balcony. The latter overlooked the royal woods and the planet's capital in the far distance. She glanced up from the data pad in her hands and saw her cousin, Raymus Antilles, approach the balcony. "Cousin Raymus!" she greeted warmly. "I thought you and Bail had left on the Tantive IV."

"His Highness did not leave on the Tantive IV, Your Majesty," Raymus replied with a bow. "He thought it would be prudent to leave on a less conspicuous ship. And he asked me to remain behind." A slight unease crept into his eyes. "Also, I have some dire news, Cousin."

Breha sighed. She should have realized that this was not a friendly visit. Raymus usually paid such visits in the evening. "Is there a problem?"

"A major one, I'm afraid." Raymus paused dramatically. "I have just received word from one of His Highness' contacts on Coruscant that the Empire will be sending an emissary to Alderaan."

Alarmed by the news, Breha rose to her feet. "Oh no! Padme and the children! The Emperor has finally learned that they're alive!"

Raymus shook his head. "No, Your Majesty. This has nothing to do with Senator Amidala. According to Prince Bail's contact, the Inquisitorum has detected the message from Senator Yeb on Corellia. Apparently, they're aware that he is there."

Which meant that Emperor Palpatine suspected Bail of being in contact with the former Andalian senator and a traitor to the Empire. "Have you contacted His Highness?"

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty," Raymus replied anxiously. "The planet's communications have been jammed. I was only able to receive most of the message from His Highness's contact before it happened." He paused and inhaled sharply. "However, the contact did reveal that the Emperor's emissary has the title of a Sith Lord."

A Sith Lord? An uneasy thought came to Queen Breha. Both she and Raymus were among the few that knew that both the Emperor and Padme's Jedi husband were Sith Lords. She asked Raymus for the full name of the Imperial emissary. Her cousin did not know, since the planet's communication systems had jammed before he could find out. "However, I must add, Your Majesty, that if Alderaan's communications are jammed, it is suffice to believe that this emissary has arrived."

"We need to warn Padme," Breha insisted. "And some of our other refugees."

Raymus nodded. "I have sent a group of our most trusted men to warn the others. And I will warn Senator Amidala, as soon as possible." He paused before adding, "One last thing, Your Majesty - if the Imperials show up any minute, I think it would be best to either hide or destroy Prince Bail's private holoprojector. If you know what I mean."

The queen quickly replied, "I understand perfectly. Leave that matter to me."

--------

CORONET, CORELLIA

"Any messages?" Anakin asked the hotel's desk clerk.

The clerk, a nervous-looking man with very pale skin and protruding gray eyes, replied, "No, Captain Horus. However . . ." He glanced behind Anakin's right shoulder. ". . . you have a visitor. He would not give me his name."

Anakin's gaze followed the clerk's. Expecting to find Thalia Kor and her brother, he was surprised to see the young street thief that he had met, yesterday in the hotel lobby's sitting area. The boy had acquired a nasty bruise on the left side of his face. "Well, well," Anakin muttered. "Look who's here."

"Captain?" the clerk began. "Do you wish for me to have the boy escorted out of the hotel?"

"No. I'll speak with him. Thank you." Anakin walked over to the sitting area, where the boy sat in a plush blue chair. The latter seemed overwhelmed by his surroundings. "Han Solo. Am I right? What are you doing here?" Anakin sat down in the empty chair to the boy's right.

Clutching a burlap sack, young Solo answered, "I came to see you. I wanna join your crew."

Anakin nearly burst into laughter. Until he remembered that he had been an accomplished pilot before the age of ten. Instead, he coughed slightly and asked, "Now, how did you know that I'm a pilot?"

"I saw you disembarking from a freighter at the spaceport, yesterday afternoon," Han replied. "I figured that you were the ship's pilot."

"And you want to become a member of my crew?"

Annoyance flashed across the boy's face. "Hey, I might not be a pilot . . . at least not yet. But I've traveled all over the galaxy on Shrike's starship. So, I'm used to space travel."

One of Anakin's brows arched questioningly. "Shrike? Would that be the gentleman that the CorSec officer had spoke of, yesterday?" Han remained silent. "Did he give you that bruise?"

Han's face paled visibly. "It's not his fault. I didn't bring in the . . . quota that he wanted, yesterday," he muttered.

"I see." Anakin began to realize that the boy yearned to escape from his criminal 'benefactor' and a life of thievery. He longed to help, but the former Jedi believed that Han would be better off without him, as well. "Sorry kid," he finally murmured. "I think you need to find someone else to rescue you. I can't be that person." He began to rise from his chair.

A frown creased the boy's forehead. "Why not? You think I'm too young to be a part of your crew?"

Anakin sighed. "I am the crew of the Hawk. And I don't need another crewman. If you think that being with this Shrike character is bad, you just might find that I can a lot worse. Trust me."

"What did you do? Kill someone?"

A long pause followed. Not even the chatter from the hotel's guests and employees could penetrate the silence that surrounded the pair. Anakin stared pointedly at Han. "No, I didn't kill someone," he said in a quiet voice. "I had killed more than one person. Hundreds of them, as a matter of fact. Including children."

An uneasy smile tugged the corners of Han's mouth. "You're kidding, mister. Right? You're just trying to scare me."

Anakin leaned forward. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" he said in a menacing voice. Han's mouth gaped open like a dead fish. "So kid, do you still want to be a part of my crew?"

Han gulped loudly. Then he quickly slid off the chair. Clutching his burlap bag, he murmured a quiet, "Excuse me" and quickly scuttled away.

"I guess the answer is no," Anakin added. He heaved another sigh. Now that he had resolved that little dilemma, it was time to meet his new clients.

---------

ABOVE SELONIA, CORELLIA SYSTEM

A young officer marched onto the bridge of the Imperial warship, the Agamemnon, and headed toward the ship's commander. "A message from Grand Moff Tarkin, sir."

The captain, a native of Metellos named Ulen Hardy, switched on the monitor near his chair. The thin, aristocratic face of a man in his forties, appeared on the monitor's screen. Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The Eriaduian had recently become one of the Imperial Fleet's new flag officers and now commanded the star destroyer, the Executrix. "Your Excellency," Hardy greeted in an obsequious manner reserved for those ranked higher than himself.

Tarkin merely raised his brows slightly. "Captain Hardy, I have an assignment for you. Senator Solipo Yeb has been traced to Coronet on Corellia. Go there, arrest both Senator Yeb and his sister, and bring them back to Coruscant at once."

"As you wish, Your Excellency. Hardy out." The captain switched off the monitor and turned to his executive officer. "Commander Jaffe, lay in a course for Corellia."

Commander Jaffe nodded. "Yes sir." Then he began to bark the captain's order to the rest of the crew.

END OF CHAPTER THREE 


	5. Chapter 4

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER FOUR

OUTSIDE ALDERA, ALDERAAN

Padme stepped out onto the villa's terrace and found Raymus Antilles pacing back and forth near the balustrade. "Captain Antilles," she greeted politely. "How kind of you to visit."

The captain ceased his pacing and faced Padme with a grim expression. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, Milady. Alderaan's intelligence has just received news that a report that an Imperial emissary will be arriving here, pretty soon. It seems that someone had traced Solipo Yeb's message to this planet."

A sense of alarm filled Padme. "Oh no! Bail! Has His Highness been arrested?"

"Thankfully no," Antilles replied. "He managed to leave Alderaan before the Empire's arrival."

Padme frowned. "You mean that this emissary is here?"

"He will be. Soon." With a sigh, Antilles continued, "Her Majesty and I believe that this emissary might search for the holoprojector that had received Senator Yeb's message." Unease crept into his eyes.

Padme asked, "Is there something else?"

Antilles inhaled sharply. "We've also learned that the emissary is someone with the title of 'Darth'. Possibly a Sith Lord."

A gasp left Padme's mouth. She stared at Antilles with anxious eyes. "But that's not possible! According to Bail and Master Kenobi, Anakin had turned away . . ."

"Yes, Milady, but we don't know if Skywalker had returned to the emperor or not." The captain paused. "Right now, we need to get you and children away from here. I have a shuttle waiting nearby to take you away from the palace grounds. I suggest that you pack your belongings quickly."

Padme replied, "I already have. Bail had suggested that I pack. In case of an emergency."

At that moment, a shadow appeared in the sky above. Both Padme and Antilles glanced and noticed a rectangular-shaped space vehicle. An Imperial shuttle. Padme murmured, "He's here."

----------

CORONET, CORELLIA

"Room Eleven," Anakin murmured to himself, as he walked along the second floor corridor of the Selonia Hotel. The hotel was named after another planet that made up the Corellian Sector. The clean and stark interior reminded Anakin of a modest home for a respectable family. Large jars filled with flowers and other plants dotted the length of the corridor. He finally came upon his destination - Room Eleven. The pilot rang the announciator.

Seconds later, a female voice crackled from the small audio box next to the door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"Captain Set Horus," Anakin replied. "We met last night."

The door slid open, revealing Thalia Kor. Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Captain Horus, I'm glad that you could finally make it. Come in, please."

Once Anakin had stepped inside the modest room, he was surprised to find a human male with skin tone similar to his new client's. He knew that Miss Kor had a brother. But he had no idea that this sibling would turn out to be the missing senator from Andalia. "Senator Yeb?" he exclaimed, before he could stop himself.

The senator and his sister exchanged uneasy glances. "You know who I am?" the former demanded.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. Your face has been plastered consistently on the HoloNet News Service, since your escape from Andalia."

"I didn't think of that," Yeb murmured, wearing an anxious expression.

An impatient Thalia Kor (or Yeb) quickly dismissed the matter. "Never mind that. Captain Horus, can you get us both to Averam? No questions asked?"

Nodding, Anakin replied, "Sure. I only hope that the Empire hasn't traced you to here on Corellia." He saw the troubled expression on Senator Yeb's face. "Is there something wrong, Senator?"

Solipo Yeb hesitated. "Well . . . upon my arrival here, I had contacted . . . a friend to send me some much needed funds. We had also made arrangements to meet on Averam."

"And you think there might be a chance that your message may have been detected by the Empire," Anakin concluded. He sighed. "I understand. I don't mean to sound mercenary, Senator, but how much are you willing to pay for passage?"

The Andalian senator immediately replied, "Three thousand Imperial credits." Anakin's eyes widened in shock. Apparently, the senator's friend had provided him with ample funds.

With an amicable smile on his face, Anakin replied, "Well then . . . you have a deal. Meet me inside the Javian Hawk's hangar." He glanced at the Andalian woman. "Your sister should know where to find it. I'll be ready to leave within two hours. Senator . . . Milady." He bowed politely and left the hotel room.

--------

ALDERA PALACE, ALDERAAN

Darth Rasche and his entourage stood inside Aldera Palace's vast and impressive foyer. Just beyond, a large staircase curved upward to the floor above. Although Rasche was familiar with the plans for the new Imperial Palace, he could not help but be impressed by this palace's elegant style and sense of history. Not that he really cared. After all, he had a job to perform.

An royal aide dressed in a long blue robe approached the Sith Lord. "May I help you, sir?"

"I am Darth Rasche," Rasche announced. "I am here to see Her Majesty Queen Breha and His Highness Prince Bail Organa, on behalf of His Imperial Highness, the Emperor Palpatine."

The aide nervously replied, "Her Majest is . . ."

"Her Majesty is here," a female's husky voice finished. The voice's owner descended the staircase's remaining steps and approached the newcomers. Dressed in a simple, elegant tangerine gown with bell-shaped sleeves, Breha Antilles-Organa looked every inch an Alderaanian queen. Even her hair, styled in two round buns pinned on each side of her head, added to the regal presence. The aide immediately bowed. To prove that he was not a rude vulgarian, Darth Rasche did the same. "We are Queen Breha of Alderaan," she continued. "May we ask who you are, sir? And what are you doing here with Imperial troops?"

Again, the Sith Lord bowed. "I am Darth Rasche, Your Majesty. I am the personal emissary of the Emperor. He believes that someone here on Alderaan had received a holographic message from Solipo Yeb on Corellia. And since your husband happened to be one of Senator Yeb's former colleagues, naturally our search will start here."

The queen's countenance formed a stony mask. "We must protest this intrusion, Lord Rasche. His Highness has been a loyal supporter of the Emperor since the latter was the Supreme Chancellor. Despite his initial misgivings, he also supported the war against the Separatists . . . even against the wishes of some of our more pacifist citizens. This is outrageous!"

"Nevertheless, Your Majesty, I must perform my duty and search the palace. You may file an official protest to the Imperial Senate, if you wish." Rasche paused, as he glanced around the foyer. When the Queen had first appeared, something seemed amiss. Now, he knew why. "Pardon me, Your Majesty, but where is your husband? Where is His Highness, Prince Bail?"

The Queen's dark eyes flickered momentarily before she assumed a haughty air. "His Highness is not here. He has left . . . on a business trip."

Allowing his eyes to penetrate the monarch's Rasche said in a silky voice, "A business trip? To Corellia, by any chance?"

Contempt poured out of Queen Breha's eyes. "Of course not! He went to Duro with a member of Alderaan's Trade Association to discuss our import contract regarding Alderaanian wine."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" Rasche coolly shot back.

"I beg your pardon?" The queen's voice radiated ice. "Do you doubt our word?"

A retort hung on Rasche's lips. But a growing sense that the Queen had no suspicions of any connection between her husband and Solipo Yeb, other than the Senate, gnawed in his mind. He also suspected that insulting Alderaan's queen might backfire against the Empire. Especially since he has yet to find any proof linking Bail Organa with Yeb. Rasche took a deep breath and bowed to the Queen. "Pardon me, Your Majesty. I would never doubt anything you say."

Queen Breha lifted her chin in a haughty manner. "You are forgiven."

Rasche felt a slight surge of anger at what he viewed as royal arrogance. Then he turned to the clone squad and barked, "Search every room for a holoprojector, and make sure that each one has been checked for any recent transmissions!" The troopers then split into smaller groups and commenced upon the search.

Meanwhile, Rasche became aware of Queen Breha's intense scrutiny. "Pardon me, Lord . . . Rasche," she began, "but your face looks familiar to us." She paused. "Were you a veteran of the recent war against the Separatists?"

The young Sith Lord's eyes flicked. "Yes . . . Your Majesty."

The Queen frowned. "Were you a former Jedi Knight, by any chance? Aside from the clone troopers, the only other humans engaged in combat were . . ."

Longing to avoid memories of his previous life, Rasche curtly interrupted. "There were other humans that fought against Dooku and Grievious." Queen Breha's eyes bored into his. He added quietly, "Your Majesty."

"I see."

Rasche decided to change the subject. "By the way, I had noticed a charming villa near the palace's lagoon. Who lives there, if I may ask?"

A touch of fear flicked in the Queen's eyes. Much to Rasche's surprise. Interesting.

"My husband's cousin lives there," Queen Breha finally replied. "Cousin Yane Organa-Rivaaj. Well . . . she and her children used to live there. Until recently. She is a war widow."

Rasche asked, "Why did she leave?"

A pause followed before Queen Breha answered, "Painful memories. It was not the same for he . . . following her husband's death. He was killed during the Separatists' assault upon our homeworld."

Rasche nodded politely, already bored by the tragic story. Several minutes later, three clone troopers appeared from the palace's east wing. One of them reported, "We found a holoprojector each in both the Queen and Prince Organa's private offices. Neither had recently received a message from Corellia."

"You searched our private rooms?" Queen Breha demanded angrily.

Ignoring the furious monarch, Rasche ordered the two troopers to search the villa near the palace's lagoon. "If you find the holoprojector, inform me as soon as possible." Once the troopers left, Rasche turned to face Queen Breha. To his satisfaction, the fear he had earlier spotted in her eyes, had returned.

----------

CORONET, CORELLIA

I"I had killed more than one person. Hundreds of them, as a matter of fact. Including children."/I

Captain Horus' words replayed over and over, inside Han's mind. Nor could he forget the pilot's eyes when those words spilled of his mouth. Hard. Intense. Scary and yet, a little sad. Recalling the blond-haired pilot, Han felt relieved that the man had rejected him. On the other hand, a swell of pity touched Han whenever he thought about Captain Horus' underlying sadness. What exactly had Horus done to make him so frightening and yet, sad at the same time?

Han shivered. Then he returned his attention to his drink. After leaving the Torvian Blue Hotel, the eleven year-old had made his way toward the city's spaceport in the hopes of finding passage off Corellia. Unfortunately, most ships seemed to be arriving in Coronet, instead of leaving. An old Republic cruiser had departed for Mos Espa on Tatooine. Han would have been a passenger, if the pilot had not demanded more credits than he possessed. Now, he found himself sitting in a open-air café, drinking Java Juice and waiting for the next starship to depart.

A familiar figure appeared at the spaceport's entrance. It was Set Horus. Han watched the young pilot stride into one of the hangars. Then a woman dressed in dark blue pants, a white blouse and a tan short jacket appeared at the spaceport's entrance. Han immediately recognized her aqualine features and long, dark-brown braid. It was Yenohla Jen, one of Corellia's top pilots. He had learned from the portmaster that she would be departing for Coruscant within an hour or two. And unlike the Republic cruiser's pilot, Captain Jen would not overcharge him.

After finishing his drink, Han paid two credits and slid out of his chair. He grabbed his burlap sack and started across the street. The eleven year-old had not taken five steps when a strong hand grabbed him by the back of his collar. Han screamed for help, as he struggled to escape his captor. Typically, no one bothered to rescue him. Not even a CorSec officer.

"Calm down, kid," his captor growled. "Shrike wants to speak to you." In other words - he was deep in bantha fodder.

Shrike's thug, a blond-haired human male with narrow blue eyes, shoved him into an enclosed speeder, where he found another waiting for them. Within minutes, both men delivered him to Shrike's villa, near the edge of town. One of the thugs dragged the eleven year-old inside the villa and delivered him to the courtyard, where the gangster awaited them. The latter's grim expression did not seem to bode well for Han. "Well, well," Shrike said in a low, menacing voice. "Hanging around the spaceport like some local scum, Solo? Weren't you supposed to be doing something else? Like collecting the credits that you owe me?"

Han stared at his boss in angry silence. Only he felt anger at himself, for being stupid enough to be caught off guard by Shrike's thugs.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Shrike demanded. His eyes fell upon Han's burlap sack. "Where did you get that?" He snatched the sack from Han's grip. At that moment, the Wookie cook appeared in the courtyard. She took one look at Han and gasped. "That's right, Dewlanna," Shrike continued with a sneer. "Solo is back. I can only assume that you helped him escape by giving him this." He held up the burlap sack. Then he peered inside. "Let's see. Food and and a credit chip. Interesting."

Dewlanna growled, "He would have starved if I had not given him something."

"Really?" Shrike glared at her. "You should have told me that he had left, in the first place."

For Dewlanna's sake, Han spoke up. "You leave Dewlanna out of this!" he cried angrily. "It's not her fault!"

"No, it's not," Shrike coolly replied. "It's yours. You made the choice to run away. But Dewlanna . . . well, she did make the choice to help you. And now, both of you must be punished."

At that moment, an adolescent, green-skinned Twi'lek entered the courtyard. It was Alema Passik, one of Shrike's slaves and his Ipersonal/I companion. She called out the gangster's name. "Shrike! You have an incoming message on your holoprojector! The one you are waiting for."

A sigh left Shrike's mouth. He seemed to have forgotten about Han, as he diverted his attention to Alema. "I'm waiting for a lot of messages. Who is it?" he demanded, as he started toward the archway that led to the villa's interiors.

Shrike was not the only one who became distracted by Alema's appearance. The gangster's two thugs had released their grip on Han's arms. The eleven year-old decided to take advantage of a fortuitous opportunity. Using great force, Han stomped on the blond-haired thug's foot. The man cried out in pain. Then the eleven year-old Corellian kicked the other thug's shin and made a run for the courtyard's gate.

A loud roar filled Han's ears, when he reached the gate. She glanced over his shoulder and saw Dewlanna knock the second thug to the ground. The blond thug pulled out a blaster, but Dewlanna knocked him out before he could fire. Then she roared, "Run Han! Get out of here! Get out . . ."

Blaster fire from Shrike's side weapon interrupted the Wookie's cries. Struck directly into the chest, Dewlanna slowly sank to the ground. Han cried out, "Nooo!" Then he saw an armed Shrike rush toward him. Before Han could open the gate, the fallen Wookie grabbed one of Shrike's ankles and jerked him to the ground. Han needed no further argument. He opened the gate and finally made good his escape.

----------

CORELLIAN SECTOR

Commander Jaffe approached the Agamemnon's senior officer. "We're now approaching Corellia, Captain Hardy. We should be in orbit above the planet within fifteen minutes."

"Good," Captain Hardy replied. "Contact the head of the Corellian Security Force. Inform him that I will meet him at the CorSec office on Coronet. And Have Lieutenant Rhue and his platoon meet me in the shuttle bay. I am going to the surface. I'm leaving you in command of the Agamemnon."

The executive officer nodded. "As you wish, Captain." He turned to a subordinate. "Contact Lieutenant Rhue and tell him to form his platoon, inside the hangar bay."

Satisfied that his orders would be carried out, Captain Hardy left the bridge in order to prepare for his trip to Corellia's surface.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR 


	6. Chapter 5

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER FIVE

OUTSIDE ALDERA, ALDERAAN

The evacuation of the villa near Aldera Palace continued in an orderly fashion. With the Imperial presence focused upon the palace, Padme and her companions managed to clear the villa of her belongings with great speed. They carted the items to Captain Antilles' shuttle, parked underneath a nearby grove of trees.

The twins' nursemaid, Madga finally walked out of the villa for the last time, carrying Luke and her belongings. Padme, who held a sleeping Leia in a baby sling, spotted her mini holoprojector and some data pads on a table. She fetched the objects and thrust them into her traveling bag. After checking on the sleeping Leia, Padme examined her bedroom of eight months for the last time and walked out. Just as she reached the villa's front door, she saw Madga scuttle hurriedly toward the grove's edge. Padme frowned. Why would Madga rush . . .?"

Captain Antilles' voice crackled on her comlink. She removed it from her cloak's left pocket and answered. "Captain, is there a problem?"

"Clone troopers coming from the palace," Antilles answered. "Just three kilometers from the east."

Padme inhaled sharply. She glanced to her right and spotted three clone troopers marching toward the villa. Making a run for the grove and Captain Antilles' shuttle seemed out of the question. Then she heard the clone troopers' voices. Hoping and praying that Leia would not wake up, Padme quickly rushed into one of the villa's small rooms.

Minutes passed. Then she heard the troopers enter the villa. She held her breath, as they conducted their search by opening and closing doors. As footsteps approached the small room Padme had chosen as her sanctuary, she desperately searched for a closet where she could hide. She glanced around. Apparently the room lacked a closet. But it did lead to the villa's second-floor veranda.

Footsteps grew closer to the room. Clutching the baby sling that held Leia and her traveling bag, Padme quickly dashed out onto the verana. And just in time. She overheard voices inside the room.

"No one's here," a trooper announced.

Another one asked, "What about a holoprojector?"

"No sign of one." The first trooper paused. "I'll check the veranda."

Panic filled Padme. Now, she really had no place to hide. She quickly rushed along the veranda, searching for an opened door. Fortunately, one appeared just short of the veranda's south end. Padme ducked inside, just as she heard voices from the outside. The former senator allowed herself a quick sigh of relief. Then she glanced at her daughter. Leia's eyes fluttered briefly before they snapped wide open. Padme hoped and prayed to nearly every deity she could think of - along with the Force - that Leia would not cry for food. Several seconds passed, as her infant daughter blinked several times and yawned. Then to Padme's relief, Leia closed her eyes and fell back asleep. Again, Padme sighed. 

Then an idea came to her. With the clone troopers searching the veranda, she saw an opportunity to escape from the villa. Padme rushed out of what used to be her dining room. Without a moment's hesitation, Padme continued to rush toward the villa's front door. She spotted Antilles, Madga and Threepio silently urging her to head toward the grove. Which she did as fast as her feet would allow. Once she reached the safety of her companions, Captain Antilles ordered, "Into the shuttle, everyone! We're leaving now."

"No!" Padme insisted. "Not yet." Everyone stared at her, as if she had lost her mind. "The Imperial troopers are still searching the villa. If we leave now, we'll be spotted." And so . . . they waited.

Another fifteen minutes passed before the three clone troopers emerged from the villa. Padme overheard one of them said, "We might as well return. There's no inside. Or a holoprojector." He and the other two troopers proceeded along the path that led back to the palace.

Once the clone troopers disappeared, Padme, Captain Antilles and Madga all heaved sighs of relief. Threepio exclaimed, "Thank the Maker! They're gone. When can we leave, Miss Padme?"

"I think it would be best to leave now," Padme replied. "While we can."

Magda frowned. "But why should we leave, Milady? The troopers are gone. They won't be coming back."

A sigh left Padme's mouth. "I'm afraid that I've outstayed my welcome, Magda," she gently replied. "It's time for me to leave Alderaan." She hesitated, dreading the response to her next words. "I'll understand if you want to remain. After all, Alderaan is your home."

To Padme's surprise, the nursemaid said, "No, I'll leave. I've become . . ." A sweet smile formed on her lips. ". . . very fond of you and the children. And Alderaan has nothing for me. Not anymore."

The Nabooan woman planted a light kiss on the nursemaid's cheek. "Thank you, Magda."

"I believe that we should leave now, Milady." Captain Antilles led Padme and the others to the shuttle. Once everyone was seated inside, it rose several feet from the ground and sped away. As it zoomed above the picturesque landscape, Padme realized with a pang that she would miss the months spent here on Alderaan.

----------

CORONET, CORELLIA

Solipo Yeb packed the last of his belongings into his traveling valise. Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw his sister staring out of the window. "I'm ready, Thalia. Now, all we have to do is wait to hear from Captain Horus." When his sister failed to answer, he joined her at the window. "Thalia?"

"I think we're in trouble, Solipo," Thalia declared ominously. "Look."

Solipo glanced out of the window. The usual crowd of sentient beings filled the street below. But Solipo noticed something more disturbing - four human males heading toward the hotel. Two of them wore the uniforms of Corellia's security force, the third wore civilian clothes and the last man turned out to be an Imperial officer. "Oh no!" he murmured. "I think we've been sold out."

Thalia frowned. "By someone here at the hotel?"

Another candidate loomed in Solipo's mind. "How about our intrepid Captain Horus? After all, he had recognized me."

"I doubt it very much," Thalia replied. She turned away from the window. "Let's get out of here. Now."

Grabbing his valise, Solipo retorted, "And go where? We can't leave Corellia without Horus' help. And our only alternative is to take a shuttle to another city."

Brother and sister slipped out of their room. After making sure that the corridor was empty, they made their way to the nearest staircase and rushed downstairs. The pair spotted one of the hotel's employees near the back door. Once he left, the Andalians slipped outside and quickly rushed down an alley.

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Solipo bemoaned. "We didn't even pay our bill. And as for Captain Horus . . ."

An annoyed sigh from his flamboyant sister, interrupted him. "For goodness sake, Solipo! He didn't inform on us! Not Captain Horus."

"And how do you know?"

The pair merged into a busy street. "Because Captain Horus has a very good reason to avoid the Imperials. Trust me." Brother and sister continued on toward Coronet's spaceport.

-----------

ALDERA PALACE, ALDERAAN

"Nothing or no one was found at the villa, my Lord," the clone trooper reported to Darth Rasche. "It is empty."

Breha heaved an inward sigh of relief. Padme and the children had evaded detection.

Darth Rasche nodded. "Wait for me near the shuttle." He turned to the queen. "Well, Your Majesty, it seems you had spoken the truth."

"Of course I had!" Breha retorted. "We do not understand why you would doubt our word." She paused and added with less asperity, "By the way, when are you leaving?"

"You wish to be rid of our presence so soon?" Breha shot a dark look at the Sith Lord. Who quickly sobered. "If you must know, we'll be leaving as soon as our search is completed."

A frowning Breha demanded, "What do you mean? You've searched the entire palace and the villa near the lagoon."

"But not Aldera or Crevasse City," Rasche added. "The signal from Corellia had been received in this sector of the planet. We intend to learn who had received it."

Breha heaved a frustrated sigh. So much for getting rid of the Imperials. "Has it ever occurred to you, my Lord, that the Corellian signal had been sent by someone other than Solipo Yeb?"

A long silence followed. Confusion whirled in the Sith Lord's eyes momentarily, before Rasche glared at the monarch. Then he turned away. Four other clone troopers appeared in the foyer. "No sign of the holoprojector, my Lord," one trooper announced.

Rasche's jaw twitched, as he barked, "Fine! Return to the shuttle. I'll . . ." The Sith Lord's face turned pale, as he halted in mid-sentence. His dark eyes glazed over for a second, before a frown appeared on his face. He faced Breha. "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I have an emergency message to send." Breha opened her mouth to respond, but Darth Rasche strode away before she could.

----------

Darth Rasche strode out of the royal palace and halted before the wide staircase. He made his way toward the Imperial shuttle and entered. "Leave," he barked at the pilot, inside the cockpit.

Once alone, the young Sith Lord sent a signal to Coruscant. Two minutes passed before the shuttle's holoprojector lit up with his mentor's image. "Lord Rasche," Darth Sidious pronounced. "You have news for me?"

"No one within the royal palace had received the message from Corellia, Master," Rasche reported. "Including Senator Organa. The holoprojector that had received the signal had not been inside Aldera Palace." Rasche hesitated. "However, I have more important news. I have sensed a presence in the Force."

Lord Sidious replied, "We both have, my young apprentice. On Kashyyyk."

"Jedi on the Wookie homeworld?" Rasche paused. "It is possible that Skywalker might be . . .?"

The Sith Master continued, "Whether Skywalker is on Kashyyk or not, there is a Jedi presence on that planet. You will rendezvous with Grand Moff Tarkin in the Kashyyyk System and stamp out any Wookie resistance and hunt down the Jedi. As for the signal from Corellia, ignore it. This is a more urgent matter."

"Hunt down the Jedi? Including Skywalker, if he is there?"

Lord Sidious' already hideous face formed a grim mask. "Yes, Lord Rasche. Including him. Hunt them all down and kill them. Kill them all."

-------

CORONET, CORELLIA

"Good afternoon," Coronet's port master greeted Anakin. "Here to schedule a departure?"

Anakin smiled, at the other man. "Yes. I'm Captain Horus of the Javian Hawk." He spotted the departure schedule on the port master's desk. Using the Force, he knocked an object off the desk and the port master bent down to retrieve the object. At that moment, Anakin used the opportunity to check the schedule. He saw that two other Corellian freighters were scheduled to depart within the next hour. Perfect.

The port master sat up and shot an embarrassed smile at the former Jedi Knight. "Sorry about that. Um . . . about your departure?"

"I hope to leave between now and an hour from now," Anakin replied. "If it's possible."

The other man glanced at the departure schedule. "Yes, well there is no problem there." He entered the information in the data pad that contained the schedule. "The Javian Hawk. Okay. I've managed to fit you in between the Eureka and the Tawhid. Will that do?

Anakin nodded politely. "Yes, it will. Thank you."

Smiling, the port master replied, "Glad to be of service. Have a safe journey, Captain."

After leaving the port master's office, Anakin headed back to the Javian Hawk's hangar. He hoped that his Andalian passengers were ready to depart. The pilot contacted the pair through his comlink and ordered them to meet him inside the Hawk's hangar within twenty minutes. "We should be there within ten minutes, Captain," Thalia Yeb's voice replied. "We had to leave a lot sooner than we had planned."

In other words, brother and sister had encountered trouble. Great.

-------

Captain Hardy and his three companions entered the Selonia Hotel's modest lobby. They approached a neatly dressed desk clerk. "May I help you?" she asked in a prim voice.

The senior CorSec officer, a dark-haired human named Gil Bastra switched on a small holoprojector. It contained images of the Andalian senator and his sister. "Are these two guests at this hotel?" he asked.

The desk clerk shrugged her thin shoulders. "The man does not look familiar," she began.

"How can he not look familiar?" Captain Hardy demanded. "He's Senator Solipo Yeb of Andalia. He's wanted for treason by the Empire. And his image has been posted on the Imperial Holovision for the past several days."

"Imperial Holovision?" The clerk frowned. "I've never . . ."

Hardy sighed. "It used to be the old HoloNet News Service. It's now called Imperial Holovision. This man's face has been plastered all over the news recently. And you don't recognize him?"

A supercilious smile touched the clerk's lips. "I do not pay attention to politics."

"Really?" A pale, dark-haired man with a thin, aristocratic face glared at the clerk. Kirtan Loor happened to be the Imperial liaison to CorSec and an agent for Imperial Intelligence. "I suppose you know nothing about the recent death of one of your senators, Garm Bel Iblis, at the hands of Separatist fugitives?"

The desk clerk stiffened slightly. "He was Corellian. Of course, I knew about him."

"What about the woman?" Hardy asked, feeling slightly impatient. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes," the clerk replied. "Her name is Thalia Kor and she's a guest in Room Eleven. Second Floor."

Bastra frowned. "She's alone?"

The clerk checked the hotel's records. "Not anymore. Her husband became an additional guest, three days ago. I was not on duty when he had arrived."

Hardy felt a surge of triumph. The Emperor would be quite pleased upon learning of the capture of his new prize. "Take us to Room Eleven," he barked at the clerk. He and his three companions followed the desk clerk toward the wide staircase.

-------

The moment the Andalians arrived at the hangar, Anakin rounded on them. "Why did you leave before I could signal you?"

Solipo Yeb regarded the former Jedi with suspicious eyes. "Why did you want us to wait for your signal? So that the Imperials would take us by surprise at the hotel?"

Anakin frowned at the senator. "What?"

"The Imperials are here," Thalia Yeb explained. "My brother and spotted an Imperial officer, along with two CorSec officers, approaching the hotel. And we've spotted Imperial clone troopers on the streets. We need to get out of here, fast."

But Solipo Yeb refused to budge. "Wait a minute! Four hours after we meet Captain Horus, we nearly encounter the Imperials. I want to know how . . ."

"Are you suggesting that I had turned you in to the Empire?" Anakin demanded, glaring at the Andalian male.

Miss Yeb sarcastically retorted, "My brother has no idea of what he is talking about, Captain. Meanwhile, may we please leave? Now?"

Senator Yeb protested, "But Thalia . . ." His sister marched toward the Javian Hawk's ramp. He glanced uneasily at Anakin. "Never mind."

Anakin made final checks on the Javian Hawk's systems. He noticed that his hypodrive system needed repairs and reminded himself to see to it when they arrive on Averam. Then he boarded the starship and made his way to the cockpit. The Andalians stood behind him. "I suggest that you two strap yourselves in for the takeoff."

"Why aren't we leaving now?" Senator Yeb demanded.

Miss Yeb pleaded with her brother. "Solipo, please!"

Anakin retorted, "We're not scheduled to depart until another ten minutes, Senator. This is not Tatooine, where I can simply take off anytime I want. Despite Corellia's questionable reputation, the spaceport is operated in a tight and orderly manner. And I refuse to take off at a moment's whim and attract unwanted attention. Now please . . . take your seat and strap in!"

Thankfully, the senator's sister managed to convince the annoying man to sit down in one of the passengers' seats. Anakin turned on the ship's engines after receiving a signal to depart. He guided the Hawk toward one of the landing pads. Within three minutes, the freighter was airborne and zooming away from Corellia's atmosphere.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE 


	7. Chapter 6

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER SIX

CREVASSE CITY, ALDERAAN

Padme's eyes widened at the sight of the bustling metropolis, perched atop a stark canyon wall. The city's location seemed a sharp contrast to the lush island that served as Aldera's location. "What is this place called, again?" she asked.

Captain Antilles answered, "Crevasse City. We're here to meet a pilot who can take you where you want to go."

"You're not coming?"

With a sigh, the good captain explained that he needs to return to Alderaan's capital. "The Imperials might still be on the planet. And my presence has missed, long enough." He landed the shuttle on an obscure landing pad, next to the city's outskirts. On the pad stood a small, Corellian-designed space skiff. "There's the ship."

The shuttle landed on the pad. At the same time, the skiff's boarding ramp lowered. A red-haired woman dressed simply in a freighter pilot's outfit - dark-blue jacket, white blouse, tight blue trousers and knee-high boots - descended the ramp. Both Padme and Antilles left the shuttle. "Raymus Antilles," the woman greeted with a smile. "You finally made it. I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry," Captain Antilles replied breathlessly. "We had to make sure that we weren't being followed by the Imperials. They are crawling all over the palace and Aldera."

The woman shrugged. "They're here, as well. We might have to wait for them to leave. I don't want to attract any attention." She turned to Padme. "Captain Voranda Sen at your service, Milady. This is my ship, the Alberforce. I will be happy to take you to the destination of your choice."

Antilles explained, "Captain Sen is very reliable, Milady. She has helped many refugees from the Clone War settle here on Alderaan. Voranda, this is . . ." He paused.

Captain Sen smiled knowingly. "I believe I recognize the former senator from Naboo. Pleased to finally meet you, Senator Amidala." Padme inhaled sharply, as the female captain added, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Whatever it may be."

"Thank you," Padme said with a shy smile. "I guess my party should board your ship." She turned to the Queen's cousin. "Captain Antilles, could you help me and my droids unload my belongings?" The royal officer and the skiff's captain helped Padme and the droids unload her trunks and place them on board the Alberforce. By the time the droids, the twin and Madga were settled aboard the starship, Padme rejoined Captain Antilles on the landing pad. "Thank you, Captain. I don't know what I would have done without your help."

Antilles' rock-like jaw twitched momentarily. "It was my pleasure, Milady. And I am quite certain that you would have made your escape without my help."

Again, Padme smiled. "Thank you, Captain. And please convey my gratitude to Her Majesty. Since we did not have time to talk before I left, I will try to contact her within a week."

With a bow, Captain Antilles replied, "I will be sure to tell her, Milady. Have a safe journey." He boarded his shuttle and flew away.

Captain Sen turned to Padme. "You might as well board, Milady. Who knows how long we'll have to wait before we depart."

As the two women walked toward the skiff, Padme's curiosity got the best of her. "Pardon me for asking, Captain, but are you a native of Alderaan?"

"My mother was Alderaanian," the red-haired pilot replied. "But my father originally came from Abregado-rae. I spent most of my childhood there, until my father died when I was sixteen. Then my mother and I moved here." The two women paused at the bottom of the boarding ramp. "I must admit that I'm rather curious as to why you would fake your death and avoid the Imperials."

Padme hesitated. Discretion had been the hallmark of her life, ever since she became involved in politics. And maintaining a secret marriage with Anakin had only increased her tendency toward discretion. Realizing that it would unwise to reveal her children's connection to the Jedi, Padme lied. "You've heard of the Petition of the 2000, haven't you?" she asked the captain.

Captain Sen shook her head. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound familiar."

With a sigh, Padme explained that several senators had formed a petition demanding that the then Chancellor Palpatine give up the extra powers and the office of the Chancellor at the end of the Clone War. "Unfortunately, the whole Jedi Purge began and the Chancellor declared himself emperor. Many senators who had signed the petition recanted and removed their names from the petition." She paused. "I didn't. In fact . . . a pair of Jedi Knights and Prince Organa helped fake my death and arranged for my family to escape retribution from the Emperor."

Nodding, Captain Sen continued, "Now, I understand. When the Imperials showed up on Alderaan . . ."

"Both Bail . . . I mean, Prince Organa and I decided it would be best if my family and I leave," Padme finished.

Pity crept into the captain's turquoise eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay," Padme replied quietly. "I could have removed my name from the petition, but I chose not to. I've made my choice." May all deities in existence forgive her for the lie.

At that moment, two ominous shapes appeared in the skies above Crevasse City. Padme immediately recognized the small, triangular-shaped shuttles that belonged to the Imperial Fleet. "It looks as if the Imperials did not find what they were looking for," Captain Sen commented.

Padme frowned at the other woman. "Why do you say that?"

The red-haired woman said, "Those shuttles are obviously returning to their ships. And there aren't more in the atmosphere." She sighed. "Time to go, Senator."

The two women climbed aboard the skiff. When it finally lifted from the landing pad, fifteen minutes later, Padme heaved a sigh of relief.

----------

CORONET, CORELLIA

An impatient Kirtan Loor slammed a fist on the desk in front of him. "How could we have missed them so easily?" he cried. "Where could they have gone?"

"Obviously to the city's spaceport," Captain Hardy suggested. He found Loor's dramatics a little tiresome. "It would not be difficult for Solipo and Thalia Yeb to find passage aboard any starship leaving Corellia."

CorSec Officer Bastra suggested, "Or they could have caught a shuttle to another city here on Corellia."

"What about the space stations above this planet?" Hardy suggested.

Both Loor and Bastra shook their heads. "The planet's shipyards are located there," Bastra said. "I believe your best bet is to check the spaceport. In fact, I already have several officers doing just that." He broke off, as another CorSec officer entered the office. "Yes, Veritas?"

The assistant informed the three men that a couple matching Solipo and Thalia Yeb's descriptions had been seen near the spaceport. "According to Officer Gropos, three starships have departed recently," she added. "The Eureka had departed with four passengers - political lobbyists on their way to Coruscant; the Javian Hawk with only its pilot; and the Tawhid, which is carrying a shipment of Corellian brandy and whisky bound for Wroona. The Tawhid had departed a little over a half hour ago."

Captain Hardy stood up and placed his cap on his head. "This requires my attention. I will find each starship and search for Senator Yeb."

"How will you find them?" Bastra demanded. "The last ship had departed thirty minutes ago."

The Imperial officer allowed himself a thin, cold smile. "The Agamemnon is one of the new warships to join the Fleet. Which means that it possesses the new hyperdrive technology. I should be able to catch up with all three ships with no problems."

---------

AVERAM

Bail Organa glanced out of the window of his hotel room. Although the view beyond project an elegant and sophisticated metropolis located near a winding river, his mind harbored on matters other than the view. Namely the whereabouts of one Solipo Yeb.

Two days had passed since the former Andalian senator contacted him. Upon his arrival on Averam, Bail had expected to be reunited with his former colleague. Unfortunately, Solipo had not arrived. Either the Andalian and his sister had failed to leave Corellia, on route to Averam, or now prisoners of the Empire. Bail found it difficult to accept the last possibility. If Solipo had been captured, the news would have been broadcasted on the HoloNet News by now.

A faint beep interrupted Bail's thoughts. It came from his mini holoprojector from within his pockets. Bail removed it and switched it on. A warm smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as his wife's holographic image appeared before him.

"Bail," Breha began, "I thought you should know that an Imperial ship carrying an emissary from the Emperor has paid a visit to Alderaan." The senator's heart nearly lurched at the news. "They had detected Solipo Yeb's signal from Corellia," she continued. "Fortunately, I had your private holoprojector destroyed before they could find it. Both Padme and myself had also decided it would be best if she and the children to permanently leave Alderaan. I suspect they are on their way to the Lars' farm on Tatooine. I am sure that you would be relieved to learn that the Imperial ship has also left, along with the new emissary. Speaking of the latter, I suspect that this new emissary might be the Emperor's new apprentice. He called himself Darth Rasche. I'm confused, for I could have sworn that you and Padme had told me that his name was Darth Vader. Please hurry home, my love. I miss you very much." The transmission ended.

Darth Rasche? Bail frowned. Who was Darth Rasche? Did the Emperor acquire a new Sith apprentice? Then Bail recalled Padme once informing both him and Breha that the Sith usually consisted of two - a master and an apprentice. Although more than one Sith Force user has served the Emperor in the past - including a renegade named Asjiy Ventress who ended up defeated by young Skywalker - only two have used the Sith title of Darth. Has Darth Sidious aka the Emperor changed the rule? Or has Anakin Skywalker truly abandoned the Sith?

Bail realized that he might one day learn the truth. Then again, perhaps not. He decided that once his business with Solipo Yebs has finished, he would travel to Tatooine and reveal the identity of Palpatine's new apprentice to Padme and Kenobi. His former colleague deserved to know that she may have been right about her husband, after all.

----------

CORELLIAN SECTOR

With the Javian Hawk safely out of Corellian space, Anakin put it on auto pilot. He left the cockpit to check up on his new passengers, situated in another part of the ship reserved for passengers. "Is everything okay?" he asked his Andalian guests. Brother and sister nodded. "Good. Just to let you know, we should arrive on Averam, tomorrow."

Senator Yeb asked, "Don't you have another crewman aboard this ship?"

A sardonic smile touched Anakin's lips. "As you can see, the Javian Hawk is not that big and I can handle her, alone. But she's big enough for a crew of three or four." His smile disappeared. "How long has it been since you two have eaten?"

"Too long," Thalia Yeb replied quickly. "Not since our morning meal, six hours ago."

Nodding, Anakin said, "I've managed to purchase some supplies on Corellia, before our departure. Lunch . . . or supper should be ready within a half hour." He left his two passengers and headed toward the ship's galley. As he opened one of the storage bins, Anakin heard a thump from inside another one. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Oh yes, he had a stowaway aboard the Hawk. Someone very familiar. Anakin opened the bin in question and peered inside. A pair of brown eyes that belonged to a young face radiated guilt as they stared at Anakin. "What are you doing here?" he demanded angrily.

Han Solo stood up and climbed out of the bin with Anakin's help. "I needed a ride." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone that nearly caused the former Jedi to smile.

Anakin's lips twitched momentarily before he gave the young stowaway a grim stare. "Is your idea of 'a ride' is to stow away without my permission?"

The young Corellian's face turned pale. Then the words poured out of his mouth in an emotional outburst. "Look I'm sorry, but I was desperate! I tried to run away from Shrike earlier, but he managed to catch me. And I had to run away again. Only Dewlanna helped me, this time. But Shrike . . . he . . ." Tears began to form in young Solo's eyes, taking Anakin by surprise. Between gasps, the boy continued, "Shrike, he . . . he . . . he killed . . . killed Dewlanna!" His tears now flowed freely.

At that moment, a voice cried out, "What in the name of the Republic is going on, here?" Senator Yeb and his sister entered the galley. The former's eyes rested upon the silently sobbing Han. "Who is this?"

"My name is Han Solo," the boy declared in a defiant, yet still tearful voice. He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Who are you?"

Thalia Yeb regarded Han with kindly eyes. "Was there a reason why you had to get away from Corellia, young Master Solo? To the point of stowing aboard this starship?"

Han sniffed. "I'm running away." His eyes blinked furiously. "From . . . someone. What's it to you?"

Regarding the boy with suspicious eyes, Senator Yeb demanded, "Is he telling the truth? For all we know, he could be an agent of the Empire, hired to keep an eye out for us."

"Solipo!" his sister cried in outrage.

Anakin rolled his eyes, annoyed by the senator's paranoia. "He's telling the truth, Senator. Believe me. You have nothing to fear from . . . Han."

Yeb glared at Anakin. "And how do you know? What are you? A Jedi or something?"

Thalia's voice rang loud and clear. "Actually . . . he is." Everyone stared at her. "Captain Horus is the former Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear?"

END OF CHAPTER SIX 


	8. Chapter 7

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER SEVEN

CORELLIAN SECTOR

All eyes now fell upon a very surprised Anakin, who regarded the senator's sister with surprise. And suspicion. "How . . ." He turned away and inhaled sharply. "How did you know?"

Thalia calmly replied, "I recognized you from the HoloNet News reports during the war. And as a former member of Andalian Intelligence, I had gathered reports of the war from Coruscant."

Han regarded Anakin with deep admiration. "You're Anakin Skywalker? You're one of the best pilots in the galaxy! And the only human who's ever won the Boonta Eve Classic!"

Confusion filled Senator Yeb's eyes. "Boonta Eve's?"

"It's a podrace on Tatooine," Anakin explained. "I won that race a long time ago." He stared at Han. "How did you know about that race?"

Han shrugged his shoulders. "A lot of pilots know about that race. How often does a human win at podracing?"

"Forget about the podracing!" Senator Yeb retorted. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind . . ." He broke off and stared at Anakin. "You're a former Jedi Knight?"

Anakin corrected the other man. "Former . . . Jedi, Senator. Now, if you would all please leave so I can prepare this food." The others began to file out of the galley, when Anakin clamped a hand on Han's shoulder. "Except for you, Mr. Solo. You'll have to earn your keep on this trip."

"But I don't know how to cook," Han protested.

"Neither did I, until a year ago. Let's go."

The two Andalians exchanged amused looks and left the galley. Anakin handed his apron over to Han and the pair commenced upon preparing the meal.

---------

MOROBE SECTOR

As the Alberforce flew through the dark reaches of the Morobe Sector, Padme made her way toward the star skiff's cockpit. She found the captain furiously punching buttons on the control console. A deep frown creased the redhead's brow. "Is there a problem, Captain?" Padme asked.

The other woman sat back into her seat with a deep sigh. "We might have some company. The sensors have picked up signs of another starship. More than one, as a matter of fact."

Padme felt a surge of anxiety. "The Imperials?" Had their departure from Alderaan been detected?

"It's possible," Captain Sen grimly replied. "And it looks as if I may have been right about being more than one ship."

Several minutes passed before Padme saw an Imperial ship hover into view. She inhaled sharply. Captain Sen froze in her chair, as if anticipating some kind of communication from the ship. Sure enough, a man's voice crackled from the Alberforce's communication system. "This is the Imperial ship Exactor. What is your business in this sector?"

The two women exchanged uneasy looks. Captain Sen took a deep breath and replied, "I'm Captain Sen of the Alberforce. I'm in route to the Melinda/Daan homeworld with passengers. How may I help you?"

"Transmit your ship's identification code," the voice ordered. Captain Sen removed an identification chip from the console and inserted it into a slot. A high-speed sound emitted from the console's computer for a few seconds. When it ended, the Imperial officer added, "You are clear to proceed."

A breathless Captain Sen replied, "Thank you." And the Alberforce continued its journey, leaving the Imperial warships in the wake of its path. 

By the time the skiff was alone in space, Padme exhaled sharply. "That was a close call," she murmured.

"Too close for my comfort," the captain said. "It's a good thing my identification card indicated that we had left XXXX. I wonder where they are headed? There were two other Imperial warships with the Exactor. The Empire must be planning another invasion."

Padme frowned at the idea. "Invasion? Of which system? The Empire had just annexed Andalia not long ago. Most, if not all of the old Separatist systems are now under Imperial control."

Captain Sen shrugged her shoulders. "It could be that more Jedi have been found in another system."

One name popped into Padme's mind. Anakin. Had Palpatine finally discovered him? Or had the Emperor charged him with completely destroying the endangered Jedi? "I hope not," Padme murmured. "For their sake. It's bad enough that they have been accused of killing me during the last days of the war." She sighed. "If only I could deny that accusation."

"It's possible that a group of Jedi are planning a resistance against the Empire," Captain Sen replied. "Then again, I don't think there are enough of them around, anymore. The Clone War and the Jedi Purge had pretty much thinned their ranks." Padme winced, aware that Anakin was partially responsible for the latter. The captain continued, "I can think of a few Jedi who would love to rid the galaxy of the Emperor."

Another frown appeared on Padme's face. "You know a few Jedi Knights?"

"I've smuggled a few to Alderaan. Queen Breha and Prince Bail have given sanctuary to them right after the war." The captain added, "Along with a few other war refugees."

Padme murmured, "I had no idea. About the Jedi, I mean." Now, she understood why Bail and Breha had no qualms about offering sanctuary to her and the children.

A sigh left Captain Sen's mouth. "If those Imperial ships are after more Jedi refugees, I wish I was there to help them escape."

Padme found herself wishing the same. But she could not allow her idealism to overcome her sense of survival. Not while she had two infants of great Force potential to protect.

----------

SARAPIN SYSTEM

The Javian Hawk's four inhabitants finished the last of their midday meal of Nerfburgers. Anakin and Han collected the dirty plates and cups, allowing the two passengers a time for rest. Once the pair had cleaned the utensils, Han asked the pilot, "Can I join you in the cockpit?"

Anakin suspected this was an attempt by the boy to form a closer acquaintance. His first instinct was to insist that Han remain with the other passengers. But the boy's pleading eyes reminded Anakin of that nine year-old slave boy who had harbored a desire to see the galaxy beyond Tatooine. That idealistic young boy, who no longer existed . . . much to his regret. A heavy sigh escaped from Anakin's mouth. "Sure," he mumbled. "Why not?"

A wide smile stretched Han's lips. Anakin led him to the cockpit. "Strap yourself in," the former Jedi ordered.

"Why?" Han demanded.

"Because if something happens unexpectedly, I don't want to see your body fly beyond the cockpit shield."

A grimace touched Han's lips, as he did as Anakin ordered. The latter switched off the starship's autopilot system and resumed flying the Hawk. A comfortable silence fell between the young man and the boy, until the latter broke it, five minutes later. "What are you going to do with me when we reach wherever you're going?" Han asked. "And where are we going, by the way?"

Anakin replied, "The answer to your second question is we're heading for Averam. As for the first question . . ." He hesitated and pressed his lips together. "Well, I don't know. Perhaps Senator Yeb might be able to find a place or home for you, once we reach Averam."

"What kind of place?" A suspicious scowl appeared on Han's face. "I don't wanna be stuck in some orphanage."

"Look . . . Han," Anakin began, "you can't stay with me. I'm the last person who would be able to give you a stable home. Look at me! I'm a former Jedi Knight-turned Sith apprentice-turned smuggler. I'm wanted by the Empire. Even worse, I have blood on my hands. Staying with me will be detrimental to your health. Believe me."

Han's mouth hung open. "So you weren't kidding about killings others, huh?"

"No, I wasn't."

A third voice asked, "You have killed others?" Both Anakin and Han whirled around in their seats to find Senator Yeb standing behind them. The latter stared at Anakin. "Whom exactly did you kill?"

Another sigh left Anakin's mouth. Since he was about to tell Han about the Jedi Purge, he figured that the senator might as well know. "Members of the Jedi Order," he coolly replied. "At the Temple. I had killed padawans, knights, masters and younglings. I also killed the Separatist leaders on Mustafar, on the Emperor's orders."

Shock and confusion lit up the senator's dark eyes. Han merely gaped at Anakin. "You . . ." Senator Yeb broke off and inhaled sharply. "You killed all of those people?"

Anakin's gaze returned to the dark space beyond the cockpit shields. "Yes, Senator," he replied in a monotone voice.

"You were a Jedi Knight!" Senator Yeb exclaimed. "The Hero With No Fear! I don't understand." He paused, as realization gleamed in his eyes. "You took part in the Jedi Purge?"

A long pause followed. Memories of the Jedi Temple's destruction assailed Anakin's mind. He took a deep breath and answered, "Yes I did, Senator. In fact, I had led the attack upon the Temple."

"But why?" the senator demanded. The question also lingered in Han's eyes.

After another long pause, Anakin curtly replied, "For reasons I consider personal. The fact is, Senator, the Chancellor . . . or should I say the Emperor had led me to believe that he could help me with this matter. Unfortunately, I ended up pledging myself as his Sith apprentice in exchange for his help. Which led me to leading the attack upon the Jedi Temple that night."

"You were a Sith . . ." Senator Yeb paused. "But why would you pledge yourself to the Emperor . . ." His eyes grew wide with shock. "Wait. You mean to say that the . . ."

A sardonic smile curved Anakin's lips. "That's right, Senator. The Emperor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Darth Sidious. And I was his apprentice, Darth Vader. After I had killed the Separatist leaders . . ." He paused, as more memories of Mustafar overwhelmed him - his attack upon Padme and the duel against Obi-Wan. He took a deep breath. "Something happened to me . . . on Mustafar. I . . . I guess I had realized that if I continue to be Lord Sidious' apprentice, my life would have become even worse. So I walked away. And because of me, the galaxy is now under the rule of a Sith Lord."

"What's a Sith Lord?" Han asked.

Anakin replied, "A Jedi's enemy. The Sith use the Force for . . . well, less than pleasant reasons. For power." An unpleasant laugh escaped his mouth. "Funny. I had wanted that power to save someone I loved. Only I ended up losing that person, anyway. As for the Emperor, he no longer has an apprentice. Which is something to be thankful for."

"Why?" Han demanded.

"Because the Sith always exist in pairs. A master and an apprentice. Sidious has lost both Dooku and myself." Anakin paused before he grimly added, "Which means that he'll either try to lure me back or search for a new apprentice."

Senator Yeb's next words took Anakin by surprise. "But he already has a new apprentice. His name is Darth Rasche."

Anakin stared at Yeb in shock. "Say that again?"

The senator repeated, "The Emperor . . . or Darth Sidious, as you called him, has a new apprentice. I've seen him on Andalia. Haven't you heard about the death of Anjuli Nab? She was a Jedi Knight, such as yourself."

Anakin murmured regretfully, "I knew her."

"Well, she was killed by this new apprentice, Darth Rasche," Senator Yeb continued. "She had recognized him by his real name. Only I've forgotten it, at the moment. Apparently, he is also a former Jedi."

Darth Rasche. The news stunned Anakin beyond belief. Sidious had discovered another apprentice from the ranks of the Jedi Order? He wondered how long it had taken his former Sith master to accomplish this deed. Anakin asked for a description of the Sith apprentice.

With a shrug of his shoulders, the senator began, "He's tall. Like you. Perhaps a little taller and a little heavier. He has dark hair and . . ." A series of loud beeps from the ship's console interrupted Yeb. "What's that?"

Anakin frowned at the console. "It's the Hawk's sensor array. There's another starship nearby. Only I . . ." He broke off, as a large, triangular-shaped starship loomed above the Hawk. An Imperial warship. Anakin sighed. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

----------

KASHYYYK SYSTEM

By the time the Imperial Star Destroyer Exactor arrived at the Wookie homeworld, the Battle of Kashyyyk had begun in earnest. Grand Moff Tarkin had just arrived an hour or two earlier, on the Executrix. The two commanders met aboard the latter's ship to discuss on how to deal with the Wookies and their Jedi allies.

"If you must know, Lord Rasche," Tarkin stated, "I am not interested in the Jedi's presence on Kashyyk. I am more interested in the Wookies and how they can serve the Empire." The Eriadu native made it clear that he shared the Emperor's view on human superiority over other species and simply wanted the Wookies as slave labor for the construction of the new super weapon.

Rasche frowned. "What about the Geonosians? I thought you were using them as slave labor."

"Constructing the new weapon will take more than the Geonosians," Tarkin replied airily. "Surely you must have realized this, my lord. You've seen the weapon yourself." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or do you have some kind of affinity for these . . . Wookies?"

The Sith Lord seared the older man with a malevolent glare. "I do not take lightly to others making assumptions about me, Lord Tarkin. Such actions tend to bring out the less pleasant side of my nature."

The Imperial officer responded with a polite bow. "Your pardon, Lord Rasche."

Soon, commanders from other Imperial ships met with the pair and the conversation resumed to the strategy to be deployed against Kashyyyk. Both Rasche and Tarkin decided that the Sith Lord would lead a contingent of troops to hunt down the Jedi. Tarkin, on the other hand, would lead the main Imperial invasion against the planet. A few fleet commanders wanted to bombard all of Kashyyk's cities. But Rasche overruled them. Instead, he ordered a direct assault on several cities that included Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, and Chenachochan.

Once the conference ended, the young Sith Lord flew a Theta-class T-2c shuttle down to the city of Kachirho, accompanied by a Clone officer named Commander Appo and a squad of troops. Despite the heavy anti-fire the shuttle had encountered, it eventually Rasche and his contingent to the Wookie city. There, they learned that Imperial incursions were being repulsed by fierce Wookie opposition, resulting in the death of many troops.

"My Lord," Commander Appo commented, "perhaps you should rescind your order and allow the bombardment of the entire planet. These Wookies seemed to be resisting a lot stronger than we thought they would."

A sigh left Rasche's mouth. The wanton slaughter of a species did not particularly appeal to him, Sith Lord or not. But if the Wookies posed a threat to his ability to hunt down the Jedi, they had to be dealt with. "Perhaps you're right, Commander." Using the shuttle's communication system, he sent a message to Grand Moff Tarkin and rescinded his previous orders and ordered a new one to launch a full bombardment of all Wookie settlements on Kashyyyk.

Upon leaving the shuttle, Rasche, Appo and the squad accompanying them, reached the outskirts of Kachirho. The Sith Lord's hopes of encountering Anakin Skywalker were dashed when he found himself facing a group of Jedi, younger than himself. The leader of this group turned out to be Olee Starstone, a young padawan he had first encountered on Murkhana with Jedi Masters Bol Chatak and Roan Shryne, nearly eight months ago. Rasche managed to kill Chatak, but Starstone and Shryne managed to escape. Now, he had finally caught up with the former Jedi padawan. The Sith Lord wondered if Shryne was nearby.

"Olee Starstone," Rasche announced with contempt dripping from his voice. "We meet again. Giving me the chance to finish what I had started on Murkhana?"

The dark-haired, blue-eyed woman spat out furiously, "Traitor! Murderer!"

"If you're speaking of your former master," Rasche retorted, "may I remind you that it was she who had attacked first?"

Young Starstone let out a furious cry and attacked the Sith Lord. In all honesty, Rasche did not consider her much of a challenge. But her rage managed to prevent her from being immediately killed. Rasche and Starstone exchanged a series of parries and thrusts. Before the Sith Lord could finish off his opponent, several men appeared on the scene. One of them lit up a lightsaber and decapitated Commander Appo's head. Jedi Master Roan Shryne had arrived.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN 


	9. Chapter 8

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER EIGHT

SARAPIN SYSTEM

The Corellian freighter sped below the Imperial war cruiser, the Agamemnon. On the warship's bridge, the Executive Officer turned to face his commanding officer. "Shall I order the tractor beam to be used, sir?" he asked.

"Not yet," Captain Hardy replied. "Let's give this . . ." He glanced at the data pad given to him by CorSec Officer Bastra. ". . . Captain Horus a chance to cooperate, first." He nodded at the other officer.

Commander Jaffe switched on the ship's communication system. "Corellian vessel, this is the Imperial starcruiser, the Agamemnon. Be prepared to be tractored."

The freighter captain's voice crackled over the com system. "This is the captain of the Javian Hawk." Hardy noted that the man did not identify himself by name. "What is the meaning of this?"

This time, Hardy replied. "We're searching for two fugitives of the Empire, last seen on Corellia. According to the Coronet port master, your ship had departed from there, five hours ago. Be prepared to be tractored."

"There are no fugitives on board my ship," the freighter captain protested. "Just me."

Hardy turned to Commander Jaffe, who checked his console. "I'm reading four life signs, Captain. Not one."

"Four?" A frown creased Hardy's forehead. "Not three?"

Jaffe confirmed his findings. "Four life signs, sir. One of them might be a child."

"Three, four . . . it doesn't matter," Hardy decided. "This ship has three too many passengers and its captain is not cooperating. Activate the tractor beam."

The First Officer nodded. "Aye, aye sir." He turned to a subordinate. "Activate the tractor beam."

----------

The Javian Hawk jolted, catching Anakin by surprise. "We've been caught in a tractor beam."

"That's it," Senator Yeb declared mournfully. "We're done for."

Thalia Yeb appeared by her brother's side, wearing an anxious expression. "What's going on?"

"An Imperial ship has caught up with us," the senator answered. "It's over for us."

Anakin tapped into the console's computer and found what he was looking for. "Not yet, Senator." He grabbed the ship's blaster and fired. The Hawk's laser blasts struck the Imperial war cruiser's starboard side. Seconds later, the Hawk found itself free from the other ship's tractor beam. "There's a gun turret near the ship's bow," he added. "Is there anyone qualified to use it?"

Thalia spoke up before anyone else could. "I am. I've used a gun turret a few times during the war." She quickly left the cockpit.

"Is there anything I can do?" Senator Yeb asked.

Anakin replied, "You and Han can take a seat and strap in, Senator. Hopefully, this will be all over before long." As the senator left the cockpit, Anakin noticed that Han had remained in his seat. "Why haven't you left?"

"You need someone to handle the ship's blaster in here," Han said. "And I'm the one to do it."

"You're familiar with starship firearms?"

A cocky smile appeared on Han's lips. "I'm probably better with a blaster than you are, Mr. Jedi," he boasted. "I've had experienced aboard Shrike's starship." 

Anakin allowed himself an amused smile. "If you say so. I suggest that you make sure that your seat strap is secure. Because this is where the fun begins."

---------

Captain Hardy glared at one of his junior officers. "What happened to the tractor beam?"

"Uh . . . the um . . . the pilot disabled it . . . sir," the young officer replied nervously.

"Dis . . . Then repair it!" Hardy growled. "And tractor that ship! Now!" The young officer quickly focused his attention to his task. Hardy turned to his executive officer. "Jaffe, send out a squad to . . ." He glanced out at the bridge's viewport window . . . and inhaled sharply, as the Javian Hawk zoomed toward the Agamemnon with blasters firing. Hardy felt inclined to sneer at the smaller ship's efforts, when the war cruiser shook ominiously. "What the . . . What was that?" the captain demanded.

Jaffe replied, "Our starboard engine, sir. It's . . . just been disabled." His voice trembled anxiously.

"First our tractor beam and now our starboard engine." Hardy rubbed his throbbing forehead and roared, "Will someone please destroy that ship before it takes us apart, piece by piece?" He glared at Jaffe. "Order Zeta Squad to intercept it."

The first officer stood at attention. "Aye sir." He turned to the junior officer. "Summon Zeta Squad to intercept that freighter."

Seconds later, the junior officer made the announcement over the ship's communication system. Hardy allowed himself a satisfied smile. He felt certain that a half-decade old Corellian freighter would be no match against the Agamemnon and a squad of ARC-170 fighters. No match at all!

-------

KACHIRHO, KASHYYYK

"Romulus Wort!" Former Jedi Master Roan Shyrne regarded Darth Rasche with disbelief and disgust. "So, you've finally caught up with us, again." He turned to the young padawan who was engaged in a duel with the Sith Lord. "Step aside, Olee, I'll deal with Wo . . ."

Rasche brusquely corrected the former Jedi Master. "The name is Darth Rasche, Shryne!" He shot a quick glance at Commander Appo's decapitated head. "And you're under arrest for murder and treason.

Disgust now dominated Shryne's eyes. "We'll see . . . Lord Rasche." He turned to Starstone. "Leave now, Olee. I'll deal with this Sith scum." Slowly, the young padawan backed away from Rasche. As she and the other rebels dealt with Appo's squad, the Sith Lord's red lightsaber blade clashed with Shryne's and the fight commenced.

Just as Rasche had expected, fighting the Jedi Master proved to be more difficult than his duels with Starstone and the other Jedi here on Kashyyyk. Rasche utilized all of his speed and skills to keep Shryne off-balance and from killing him. The two combatants finally paused near one of the great wroshyr trees near the city's outskirts.

"What happened to you, Wort?" Shryne demanded. "How did you turn to the Dark Side? What made . . .?" He broke off, as Rasche swung at his head. Shryne ducked just in time.

The Sith Lord snarled, "Once again, the name is Darth Rasche! Nor do I have to answer to or any other Jedi scum regarding my actions!"

"Jedi scum?" Shryne's voice rang with disbelief. "When did the Jedi become scum to . . .?" This time, Rasche attacked in earnest before he could finish his question.

The two combatants continued their brutal duel. Rasche sensed a hint of surprise radiating from the older man. Apparently, the latter had not anticipated someone of his age being able to successfully duel against an experienced Jedi Master. Explosions rocked the ground around the pair. The Imperial Destroyers had commenced upon the aerial bombardment of Kachirho and other cities being defended by the Wookies. The Sith Lord and the former Jedi Master found themselves inside one of the wroshyr trees. There, Rasche decided to embark upon a new tactic. Using the Force, he battered Shryne with wood planks and other debris. One of the planks managed to strike Shryne directly in the face. Then Rasche elevated Shryne into the air and flung him off the bridge.

Rasche levitated to the ground, next to Shryne's body. Blood flowed from the former Jedi Master's mouth, while bruises covered his body. "I . . ." He gurgled slightly. "I . . . don't under. . .stand. Why?"

Instead of answering the other man's question, Rasche switched on his lightsaber and struck the Jedi Master directly in the heart. The latter died instantly. "Too bad you're not Skywalker," Rasche muttered. "Your death would have had more meaning." 

Returning to the shuttle's landing area, Darth Rasche discovered that Starstone and some of Shryne's companions had managed to kill a good number of clonetroopers before fleeing the scene. He gathered the remaining survivors and guided them back to the Theta-class shuttle. Once inside the vessel, the Sith Lord contacted his executive officer back on the Exactor. "Commander Heth," he announced, "I will be shortly returning to the Exactor. Commander Appos is dead. What is the status of the attack?"

"All star destroyers have descended to the planet's surface, my Lord," Heth replied over the shuttle's communication system. "Kashyyyk should soon be completely secured." The officer hesitated before he continued. "However, I've just learned that a detainer interdictor cruiser has just been destroyed and many of the refugee transports have managed to escape the system."

A small sense of dread gnawed at the center of Rasche's chest. "How did this happen?" he angrily demanded.

The first officer hesitated. "Apparently, some of the enemy managed to reactivate an old damaged droid-controlled destroyer from the war and programmed it to ram the cruiser."

The report infuriated Rasche. Olee Starstone, along with some of her companions and Wookie allies must have been responsible. "Commander, I want you to contact Lord Tarkin aboard the Executrix."

"My lord?"

Rasche continued, "I have a message for him. Tell him to order all fleet commanders to initate a full orbital bombardment of the entire planet. The entire planet, Commander!"

A long silence followed before Heth nervously replied, "Aye sir. Heth out."

Breathing heavily, Rasche turned off the shuttle's communication system and leaned back into his chair. He became aware of the silence that filled the shuttle. Ignoring the other troopers, he activated the engines and commenced upon the shuttle's ascent from the planet's surface.

--------

SARAPIN SYSTEM

Inside the Javian Hawk's cockpit, Anakin allowed himself a quick glance at the viewscreen beyond. "Oh no," he muttered to himself. Then he switched on the freighter's communication system. "Miss Yeb! Keep a sharp eye ready! We have visitors. A squad of ATC fighters!"

"Understood," the Andalian female coolly replied.

Anakin turned to Han. "Good job in dealing with that warship's engines. Are you ready to try your luck with starfighters?"

A wide grin stretched Han's lips. "Like you said . . . this is where the fun begins."

Anakin chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Yep."

At that moment, a squad of ATC-170 fighters raced toward the Hawk. Blaster fire filled the dark space between the two ships. Although a few blasts managed to rock the freighter, Anakin made sure that it had not sustained any serious damage. On the other hand, Han managed to inflict devastating damage upon the ATC fighters by destroying four of them. Anakin checked his sensors. He noticed that Thalia Yeb had destroyed at least two fighters. However, Anakin realized that shooting down starfighters would not save them from the Agamemnon. An idea came to him. "Miss Yeb, cease fire and return to your brother!" Han stared at him, as if he had lost his mind. Meanwhile, the Andalian woman managed to destroy another fighter. "Miss Yeb, please do as I say and return to your brother!"

"You want us to cease fire?" Thalia's voice crackled with disbelief over the com system.

Anakin retorted, "Yes, Miss Yeb! I want you to cease fire. Now!"

Han shot down one more ATC fighter, while Anakin waited for the senator's sister to rejoin Yeb. Then he heard her say, "I'm at my seat!" She did not sound very pleased.

"Okay," Anakin began. "Everyone, hold on!" With the ship's throttle firmly in one hand, he flew the Javian Hawk circles around the Agamemnon. The remaining three ATC fighters followed in an attempt to destroy the freighter. Anakin then guided the Hawk directly toward the war cruiser's port side. A quick glance at the sensors told him that two of the fighters were on his tail.

Han shot a nervous glance at Anakin. "Uh, you do realize that we're heading for the . . . oh!"

At that moment, Anakin veered the ship sharply to the left, causing the Javian Hawk to miss the Imperial cruiser by millimeters. The two ATC fighters on the Hawk's tail were not so lucky. They spiraled out of control . . . and slammed right into the Agamemnon's port side.

---------

Two major explosions rocked the Agamemnon. Anxiety gripped Captain Hardy, as he grabbed hold of his chair's armrests. "What was that?" he yelled at one of the junior officers. Red lights flooded the bridge, while the ship's klaxon filled his ears.

It was Commander Jaffe who replied. "Our port engine has been disabled, Captain! Along with all decks on the port side. The landing bay has been completely destroyed!"

Which meant that the remaining two ATC-170 squads assigned to the Agamemnon no longer existed. Captain Hardy struggled to suppress his growing anxiety. "Commander, shoot down that piece of junk, or we'll all end up . . ."

"Captain! The Corellian ship is returning!" a frightened junior officer cried out. "And it's heading straight toward us!"

Hardy glanced straight ahead. Sure enough, the Javian Hawk seemed to be spinning toward them, with the last remaining fighter close behind. He could not believe his eyes. Surely, this Captain Horus did not mean to . . . The Corellian ship veered a sharp right, avoiding the Agamemnon's by millimeters. The last thing Captain Hardy saw was an out-of-control ATC fighter hurtling toward the bridge.

--------

Anakin heaved a sigh of relief, as he flew the Hawk away from the Imperial war cruiser. Then the freighter rocked slightly, as a series of explosions completely destroyed the Agamemnon. 

"Wow!" Han cried gleefully. "That was . . . that was incredible!"

"No kidding," Anakin murmured. He felt uneasy at the Imperial ship's destruction also spelled the end of so many lives. But he could see no other way out of their situation. He could have surrendered to the Agamemnon or attempt an escape . . . ensuring that the Empire would hunt down the Javian Hawk from one end of the galaxy to the other.

Both of the Yebs appeared inside the cockpit. "In Zaahl's name!" Senator Yeb exclaimed. "You've destroyed it! You've completely destroyed an Imperial warship!"

"I believe that all of us had contributed to its destruction," Anakin added wryly.

Thalia Yeb regarded Anakin with shining admiration. "Now, I see how you had earned the name, i'Hero With No Fear'/i," she exclaimed. "My goodness!"

Anakin inwardly winced at his former wartime moniker. He had never liked it and said so to the Yebs. "Right now, I'm more concerned with delivering both of you to Averam. And getting rid of those laser burns on my hull. Chances are the Imperials will catch up to me, sooner or later. I don't want to leave any evidence of our encounter with the Agamemnon." He checked the Hawks' coordinates to ensure that it had returned on course. "Is everyone strapped in?" The Yebs returned to their seats and the Javian Hawk resumed its journey toward Averam.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT 


	10. Chapter 9

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER NINE

LARS HOMESTEAD, TATOOINE

The Alberforce slowly descended upon the flat, Tatooine desert before it wheeled to a stop. Ahead, two familiar people emerged from a dome-shaped abode that served as the moisture farm's centerpiece. The starship's captain heaved a sigh of relief. "We're here. Finally. Tatooine." Voranda Sen glanced at the two people approaching the ship. "Who are they?" she asked.

Captain Sen's companion smiled cryptically. "My in-laws," Padme explained. "I haven't seen them in over four years." The tragic circumstances surrounding her last visit rushed to the forefront of her thoughts.

"In-laws?" Captain Sen's brows rose questioningly. 

Padme nodded. "An . . . my husband's step-brother and sister-in-law. At least I think they are now married. The last time I saw them, Owen and Beru were still engaged. Excuse me. I'll just have a talk with them." She unfastened her seat strap and left the cockpit.

As she strode down the boarding ramp, the Tatooine couple came forth to greet the hooded Padme. "How do you do?" Owen Lars greeted uneasily. "My name is Owen . . ."

". . . Lars," Padme finished. She threw back her cape's hood, eliciting gasps from the young couple. "And Beru Whitesun. Or is it Lars now?"

Beru exclaimed softly, "Padme? Padme Amidala? But we thought you were dead."

An embarrassed chuckle escaped from Padme's mouth. "Yes . . . um, I'm sorry that you didn't know the truth. It seemed that circumstances had turned me into a fugitive from the Empire. So much so that I had to make arrangement to fake my death. Actually . . . the Jedi helped me make those arrangements." She paused, wondering how the couple would receive her next words. "The reason I'm here is that . . . well, I'm asking for sanctuary." She paused, as she noticed the wedding rings that the couple wore. "Oh my! You did get married. Congratulations!"

"It happened not long after we last saw you and Anakin," Owen murmured. He nodded at Padme's right hand. "I see that you also have a wedding ring. You're married?"

Padme allowed herself a wistful smile. "Yes."

A long pause followed before realization dawned in the couple's eyes. "Anakin?" Owen shook his head in disbelief. "You and Anakin got married? But he's . . . I mean, he was a Jedi. How was that . . .?"

"Anakin and I had married just over a week after we last saw you," Padme quietly explained. "On Naboo. Our marriage had remained a secret, until the last days of the war. When all of our troubles began."

Beru shook her head in confusion. "I don't understand. You mean to say that you're hiding from the Empire, because you're the wife of a Jedi Knight?"

Padme sighed. "No . . . it's a lot more complicated than that. I . . ." Using her personal comlink, she summoned the others from the Alberforce. Within minutes, Voranda Sen, Madga, and the droids disembarked from the starship. Madga carried Leia, while Captain Sen carried Luke.

Both Owen and Beru gaped at the two toddlers. "You have . . . children!" Owen exclaimed.

Nodding, Padme replied, "Twins. Luke and Leia. They're Ani's children." She sighed. "Now you know why I'm hiding from the Empire. And why I'm asking for sanctuary." She regarded the couple with pleading eyes. "Could you help me?"

-----------

AVERAM

After the Javian Hawk finally arrived at the Averam Spaceport, Anakin turned to Han. "Let's check on our passengers, shall we?"

An unusually sober Han nodded. "Sure," he muttered. The young boy made his way out of the cockpit. To Anakin's surprise, he detected a great deal of moodiness from the young Corellian.

Both Anakin and Han found the Yebs gathering their belongings in the ship's passenger section. "Thank you, Captain . . . Horus for a most interesting trip," Senator Yeb commented. "I believe that my sister and I owe you a fee in the amount of . . ."

"Three thousand Imperial credits," Thalia Yeb finished. She handed a credit chip over to Anakin. "This for you, Master Skywalker."

"It's now Captain Horus, Miss Yeb. Please remember that."

A tart smile curved the Andalian woman's lips. "I suppose I'll have to. Although it would be hard for me to do so, whenever I think of this trip. Thank you for your help, Master Jedi." She shook Anakin's hand. Then she turned to Han. "And you too, Master Solo." Then she picked up her valise and headed toward the boarding ramp.

Senator Yeb hesitated. "Mind if I speak with you for a moment . . . Captain?"

"As a matter of fact, I want to speak with you, Senator." Anakin nodded at the Corellian boy. "It's about Han."

"Oh?"

Anakin continued, "I wonder if you can find a home or place for him to stay. I don't believe it would be safe for him to return to Corellia. Someone is . . . searching for him. Someone unpleasant."

The senator shot back, "Are you referring to that gangster that young Mr. Solo had mentioned?"

"Yes I am."

Yeb's eyes rested thoughtfully upon the boy. "I would be more than willing to help, Master Skywalker," he said. "But how can I be sure that young Master Solo will not run away?"

"Excuse me?" Anakin frowned.

A sigh rose from the senator's throat. "Let's be frank, shall we . . . Captain? The boy obviously wants to stay with you. Even if I do find a permanent home for him, I suspect that he will find a way to run away, in order to find you. Why don't you simply allow him to remain with you?"

"A secondhand space freighter is no place to raise a boy," Anakin retorted. "Especially one flown by a renegade Jedi Knight, who was once a Sith apprentice. Don't get me wrong. I like Han. In fact, I like him a lot more than I should. But I'm not the proper person to raise him."

Senator Yeb grabbed hold of Anakin's arm and guided him away from Han. "Look, Master Jedi, I realize that you have done a lot to feel ashamed for." Anakin's face grew hot with shame. The senator continued, "I'm not trying to make excuses for your actions. But you are not the only one who has contributed to the Republic's destruction. I'm responsible, as well. Along with members of the entire Galactic Senate, the Jedi Council and many others throughout the galaxy. We had all stood by and allowed Palpatine to assume absolute power without any opposition. I had not been there when you had led the purge against the Jedi Order. But you were not in the Senate, when we handed over the galaxy to Palpatine on a silver plate. To this day, I feel deeply ashamed for joining in the applause when the Chancellor had declared himself emperor. Master Solo is obviously aware of your checkered past. And I suspect that he has committed acts that he might be ashamed of." The former senator's dark eyes grew intense. "I've been given a new chance at life. I plan to devote myself to forming a resistance against the Emperor. You also have a chance . . . starting with that young boy. Why not take it?"

Anakin stared at Senator Yeb for several seconds. Then his eyes focused upon a sullen Han. He sighed. "I'm only 23 years old, Senator," he murmured. "I'm too young to be the guardian of a boy some 12 to 15 years my junior." Another sigh left his mouth. "All right. I'll let him stay with me."

"Are you sure?" the senator asked uneasily.

With a nod, Anakin replied, "Yes. Like I had said, I like Han very much. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age. I just didn't want him to face a possible situation in which he might end up being hurt by me."

"Well . . ." Senator Yeb hesitated. "I guess the matter is closed." He thrust out his hand. "Good-bye, Master Jedi. And good luck. Hopefully, we might encounter each other, one day."

Anakin shook the senator's hand. "Thank you. And good luck to you, Senator."

Senator Yeb faced a wary Han. "Well young man, good luck to you in the future. And I want to thank you for assisting both my sister and me."

Han's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "I'm not coming with you?"

"I believe the answer is no, Master Solo." The senator's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "It seems that Master Skywalker plans to provide a home for you. So, good day. And good-bye." He nodded at the young boy and marched down the boarding ramp.

The Corellian boy stared at the two Andalians' retreating figures. He frowned at Anakin. "So, what happens next?" he demanded.

For one odd moment, Anakin found himself remembering that day on Naboo, when he learned of Qui-Gon Jinn's death and that Obi-Wan would become his Jedi master. He shook his head and explained, "First, I need to purchase supplies and repair the Hawk's hull. The Empire might still be searching for it and the two ships that had left Corellia around the same time we did. I don't want to give them a chance to find any proof of our encounter with the Agamemnon. Once we leave, it's back to Nar Shaddaa for us."

"Us?" Hope glimmered in Han's brown eyes. "So, you're not sending . . .?"

Anakin grinned, as he ruffled the Corellian boy's thick hair. "Looks like you're stuck with me, kid." Han responded with his own grin. "C'mon, let's get those supplies." The young man and the boy marched down the freighter's boarding ramp, together.

-----------

Inside one of Averam's more exclusive restaurants, Bail finished the last of his lunch. He pushed aside his plate and sighed. Two days had passed since his arrival on Averam. And Solipo Yeb has yet to arrive on the planet. Bail found himself wondering if the former Andalian senator remained stranded on Corellia.

The Alderaanian prince took a deep breath. I'Calm down Bail,'/I he told himself. I'Calm down.'/I Perhaps the journey from Corellia to Averam had turned out to be longer than expected. Satisfied with this answer, Bail paid for his meal and rose from his chair. Two Alderaanian bodyguards, seated at another table, rose from their seats and followed him out of the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later, Bail and his companions arrived at their hotel. Upon entering the lobby, the prince strode toward the desk clerk. "Do you have any messages for me?" he asked. "Aurelis Blum."

The clerk's face lit up with excitement. "Oh yes! Master Blum! Um . . ." The round-faced man check his desk. "Yes, you have a Mistress Thalia Kor and her brother have arrived. They're waiting for you, inside the hotel's parlor."

Solipo! At last! Bail thanked the clerk and turned on his heels. With his guards not far behind him, he quickly marched toward the hotel's elegant drawing-room. There, he found both Solipo and Thalia Yeb, slightly covered in dust. Relief flooded his body, as he greeted the pair. "Solipo! I'm so glad that you've finally made it!" He shook his former colleague's hand. Then he turned to the other man's sister and bowed. "Milady. I am happy to see that you have arrived safely. Both of you. Shall we retire to my suite?"

Nearly twenty minutes later, the trio sat inside the large drawing room of Bail's suite. Despite their slightly exhausted state, the Yebs found the energy to discuss their past adventures. Then Solipo delivered a bomb. "I know that I had promised not to say anything, but you will not believe who had had brought us here," he added. "Thalia had immediately recognized him."

Bail regarded his former colleague with curiosity. "He must be someone very important."

"I don't know about that," Thalia said. "But he was an important hero from the Clone War."

The back of Bail's neck tingled, as he frowned at the Yebs. "War hero? Was he a . . .?"

"Jedi Knight!" Solipo finished triumphantly. "The Hero of No Fear himself! Anakin Skywalker! Imagine my surprise when Thalia recognized him."

The Alderaanian stared at the pair in shock. "Anakin Skywalker? He's al . . . he was your pilot?"

"That he was," Thalia declared. "I had recognized him from the HoloNet News reports, during the war." She took a sip of her Vine Spider Tea, before shaking her head in disbelief. "You should have seen the way he had handled his starship, Your Highness. It was amazing!"

Bail murmured, "I can imagine. Uh, where is he now?"

Solipo shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Several hours had passed since our arrival. And Master Skywalker had informed us that he did not plan to remain here, very long." He paused at stared at the older man. "Why are you interested in his whereabouts? Do you hope to involve him into the resistance? That is . . . if we ever form one."

Padme and the two surviving Jedi Masters flashed in Bail's mind. "Perhaps. Who knows? As for this Sith Lord you had seen on Andalia . . . what was his name, again?"

"Darth Rasche," Solipo replied. "Anjuli Nab had mentioned his former name, but I don't remember it."

Thalia sighed. "You have such a bad memory, Solipo."

Bail leaned back into his chair. "Darth Rasche," he murmured. The very Sith Lord that had recently paid a visit to Alderaan. Bail wondered what was the real name of the Emperor's new apprentice.

---------

CORUSCANT

As Palpatine's eyes scanned a data pad that featured a report from the Imperial Fleet commander in the Rayter Sector, Sly Moore's voice crackled from his office's communication system. "Pardon me, Your Highness," she announced. "You have a message from Grand Moff Tarkin in the Kashyyyk System."

I'Ah yes,'/I the Imperial leader thought privately. He tossed aside the report and switched on his personal holoemitter. The military leader's holographic figure appeared before him. "Lord Tarkin," Palpatine greeted coolly. "I hope you have some good news for me."

Tarkin reported, "Kashyyyk has been successfully annexed, Your Highness. The Wookies are now prisoners of the Empire. At least two-hundred thousand of them were captured." He paused dramatically. "Including one of the leaders, Tarfful. They will be sent to containment camps on the Wawaatt Archipelago. Soon, they will join the Geonosians to work on the super weapon project."

Pleased by the news, Palpatine beamed happily. "Excellent work, my lord. And please convey my pleasure to Lord Rasche for a job well done." He hesitated, as a thought came to him. "Speaking of my apprentice, how was his performance."

"Oh, did well, Your Highness. He had ordered an orbital bombardment of Kashyyyk that caused considerable damage."

"Hmmm." Palpatine nodded. "And the other Imperial Fleet commanders? What do they think of him?"

Tarkin paused. "To be frank, Your Highness, many are . . . surprised that one so young has been placed in a high position within the Imperial forces."

"Has anyone recognized him?"

"No, Your Highness," Tarkin replied. "But then . . . Lord Rasche did not receive much publicity during the Clone War. If hardly at all."

On the whole, Palpatine felt pleased by the Grand Moff's report. He considered Rasche's willingness to order an orbital bombardment of an entire planet very impressive. "That will be all, Lord Tarkin. And congratulations for a job well done."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Tarkin bowed before his image disappeared.

Palpatine leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes. He sighed. Then he instructed Sly Moore to contact Darth Rasche, aboard the Exactor. Minutes passed before his apprentice's image illuminated above the holoemitter. Darth Rasche kneeled. "What is thy bidding, Master?"

"Lord Rasche, I have just received Grand Moff Tarkin's report on the situation at Kashyyyk," Palpatine announced. "I would like to hear your account of the battle."

Rasche paused before he said, "The Empire now has complete control of the Kashyyyk System, Master. At least two hundred thousand prisoners have been taken. Which should make Lord Tarkin very happy."

"And the Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

"I encountered six of them," Rasche added distastefully. "All former padawans, except for one. Three are dead, two were wounded and one . . . unfortunately escaped. The last three managed to escape from the planet."

Palpatine dismissed Rasche's last words. He was more interested in the three dead Jedi. "You said that three were killed. All of them were former padawan learners?"

Rasche replied, "Only two of them were. The third was Jedi Master Roan Shryne." He paused. "I was finally able to catch up to him . . . after his escape from Murkhana."

The news took Palpatine by surprise. "You had managed to kill . . . Master Shryne? A Jedi Master?"

"Yes, Master."

"Impressive," Palpatine declared. "Very impressive. The Force seems to grow stronger within you, Lord Rasche."

Rasche preened slightly before he added, "About the Jedi who managed to escape from . . ."

Palpatine dismissed them as insignificant. "Mere padawan learners. Without the Jedi Order, they will never become anything more. Do not worry. They will eventually be found." 

Rasche bowed. "Yes, Master. About Solipo Yeb, has he . . .?"

The Sith Lord's enthusiasm dimmed slightly. "He has escaped from Corellia, and is still at large. Also, the warship assigned to track him has also disappeared. The Agamemnon. I want you to head for Corellia and trace Yeb's whereabouts."

"Yes, my master. Senator Yeb and the Agamemnon shall be found." Rasche bowed one last time before Palpatine switched off the holoemitter.

Feeling a slight sense of elation, the Sith Lord leaned back into his chair. Within a week, the Empire has managed to assume control over Andalia and Kashyyy, acquire thousands of Wookie slaves for the Great Weapon project and witness the deaths of a powerful Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight - all due to his newest apprentice. Palpatine's initial regret at losing Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice now barely existed.

END OF CHAPTER NINE 


	11. Chapter 10

"THE CORELLIAN CONNECTION"

CHAPTER TEN

NOTE: The HoloNet News broadcast came from the novel, "The Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader" by James Luceno

ANCHORHEAD, TATOOINE

The Lars' landspeeder sped toward the edge of one of Tatooine's oldest settlements, Anchorhead. It came to a halt near a square structure that served as the centerpiece of Tosche Station, the city's main power and distribution station. Owen climbed out of the landspeeder before he offered Padme a lending arm. "Thank you Owen," the former Nabooan senator said. "And thanks for bringing me here to Anchorhead. I realize that you had intended to come here on your own, but I needed to find another holoemitter. Or at least a new power source for my old one."

"It's no problem, Padme. Believe me." Owen gave his guest a reassuring smile. "Besides, I realize that you need a working holoemitter. And I did promise Beru that I would get a new moisture trap for the kitchen."

The pair slowly proceeded into Anchorhead's city limits. They entered one of the local pourstone stores, where Padme purchase a new power cell for her emitter. They found the equipment for Beru's moisture trap at a nearby junk dealer's shop. After leaving the second shop, Owen suggested they treat themselves to a light, midday meal at a local cantina. "I know the perfect place," he said. "The Weary Traveler. You'll find less of the local scum than you would at some cantina in Mos . . ."

"Good heavens! Owen?" A hooded figure approached the pair. Then he threw back the hood, revealing a frowning Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Padme? What the blazes are you doing here?"

Owen nodded at the former Jedi Master. "Master Kenobi. I haven't seen you in several months. Not since you had recovered our vaporators from the Tusken Raiders." 

To Padme's surprise, Obi-Wan's demeanor stiffened momentarily. "Ah . . . yes, well . . . I . . ." Obi-Wan hesitated. Then he took a deep breath. "Yes, well it had been a difficult time for us all."

A deep silence fell between the trio. Padme said, "Owen, you had spoken of a certain cantina. Why don't you take us there?"

Several minutes later found the trio seated at a table, inside the Weary Traveler. The décor looked simple and clean - typical of a Tatooine cantina. Padme only spotted at least three or four men that would usually be viewed as riff-raff. A waitress took their order. Padme asked for Cream of Womprat's Soup, Owen ordered Jerked Dewback and Obi-Wan, Lamta. Once the waitress walked away, Obi-Wan turned on the former senator. "Padme, what are you doing here on Tatooine? Where are the children?"

"Back at the farm with Beru," Padme quietly replied. "Owen and I are here on a shopping trip."

"Shopping . . ." Obi-Wan shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "But why are you here on this planet? Why did you leave Alderaan?" A silent moment passed before realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh. I see. The Empire had learned of your whereabouts. I don't mean to sound smug, Padme, but perhaps you should have accepted Master Yoda's advice and separate the child . . ."

Padme coldly interrupted. "The Empire was not searching for me. The Emperor doesn't know that I had been on Alderaan."

Obi-Wan's frown deepened. "I don't understand."

Owen spoke up. "The whole matter had to do with that Jedi Knight found and killed on Andalia. And some senator from that planet called Solipo Yeb."

"If you must know," Padme continued, "Bail had received a message from Solipo Yeb and the Empire managed to trace it. I'm sure you're aware that he is now a wanted fugitive. Apparently, Palpatine wanted to find out if anyone on Alderaan has been in contact with Solipo. In case some new resistance against the Empire flared up."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I see. My apologies if I had jumped to conclusions."

Padme coolly retorted, "That seems to be a habit of the Jedi."

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan's eyes reflected shock at Padme's cold retort. "Is there something wrong, Padme? You seem rather . . . distant."

From the corner of her eye, Padme saw the cantina's barkeeper switch on the dining room's HoloNet receiver. She exchanged a brief, knowing look with Owen before she answered. "I'm . . . I mean . . ." She broke off with a sigh. Might as well tell the truth, she decided. "After my arrival at Alderaan, last year . . ." she began.

The waitress returned with their food. She also served Corellian ale to the two men and Blue milk to Padme. After she left, Obi-Wan said to Padme, "I'm sorry. What were you about to say?"

Padme took a deep breath and picked up her spoon. "On Alderaan, Bail had . . ."

A voice in the cantina cried out, "Hey barkeep! Turn up the volume! I can't hear the news! It's about the Wookies!"

All eyes inside the cantina focused upon the HoloNet receiver's screen. The newscaster continued, ". . . reliable sources have stated that the Wookies were allowing a band of rogue Jedi to use Kashyyyk as a base for rebel strikes against the Empire. The police action is believed to have begun with a demand that the Jedi be surrendered. Instead, the Wookies resisted, and the result was a battle that left tens of thousands dead, including the Jedi insurgents, and perhaps hundreds of thousands imprisoned. On Coruscant, Kashyyyk Senator Yarua and the members of his delegation were placed under house arrest before . . "  
Recalling the Imperial ship that had stopped the Alberforce, Padme inhaled sharply. "So, that's where they were headed," she murmured.

Both Owen and Obi-Wan frowned at her. "What are you talking about?" Owen demanded.

"The Empire has killed more Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked at the same time.

Instead of answering, Padme returned her attention to the news. The newscaster added, "But on the minds of many just now is the identity of this person, captured by holocan on a landing platform normally reserved for the Emperor himself." The monitor projected the image of a tall, dark-haired man in his early twenties. He wore a black tunic and cape. And his eyes reflected cold intensity. "HoloNet News has learned that he is known in the highest circles as Lord Rasche. Beyond that, almost nothing is known, save for the fact that he led the action on Kashyyyk."

"Good heavens!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, drawing curious stares from Padme and Owen.

Owen asked, "Do you know him? This Darth Rasche?"

Obi-Wan continued, "Yes! That's . . . that's Romulus Wort! He's a Jedi Knight. Or he used to be. He was the apprentice of Master Wo-Chen Puri." The former Jedi Master's stunned eyes remained fixed upon the screen. "How in the blazes did he become a Sith Lord?"

"Sith Lord?" Owen continued.

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand! Romulus Wort? I never thought Ihe/I would turn to evil. I thought . . ." He broke off, as his face turned red. His eyes became glued to his plate of food.

Padme had a good idea what . . . or whom was on Obi-Wan's mind. And she felt her anger slowly returning. "You thought that Anakin had returned to the Emperor," she finished in a cold voice. "Didn't you?"

Guilt flashed in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Really Padme, why would you . . .?"

"Don't lie to me, Obi-Wan," Padme interrupted coldly. "I know that Anakin is alive. Bail had told me when I first arrived on Alderaan."

A long-suffering sigh escaped from Obi-Wan's mouth. "Padme," he began in a weary voice, "I'm sorry that I had lied to you, but you must understand. Both Master Yoda and I thought it would be best . . ."

". . . if I didn't go wandering all over the galaxy in search for Anakin," Padme finished bitterly. "Dragging the children along. Thank you for your confidence in my intelligence, Master Kenobi."

Anger now flickered in the former Jedi's eyes. "I'm sorry, but we did what we thought was right!" he snapped. "What is your excuse?"

"Excuse me?"

"You and Anakin had managed to wed behind everyone's backs and keep the marriage a secret for three years," Obi-Wan coldly retorted. "What is your excuse?"

Rage nearly engulfed Padme's body. She shot out of her chair and raised her hand to strike Obi-Wan. "Padme!" Owen hissed, as he glanced anxiously around the cantina's taproom. "Not here. Please!"

Padme glanced around and noticed a few pairs of eyes staring at her. Slowly, she returned to her seat. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself. "Of course. You're right. Thank you, Owen." She flashed a brief smile at the moisture farmer before allowing her gaze to return to the Jedi Master's face. "Perhaps Anakin and I were wrong to marry in secret, Obi-Wan," she continued in a soft and chilly voice. "But that does not excuse your lie about Anakin. One of the problems I've always had with the Jedi is your assumption that you knew what was right for the Republic." She paused dramatically. "Even when you were wrong."

The former Jedi Master's face trembled with suppressed emotion. His usually bright blue eyes became flat and lifeless. Padme wondered if she had gone too far. Obi-Wan answered her silent question, when he deliberately placed his fork on his plate and stood up. "Perhaps it would be best for me to allow you two to dine alone," he said in a cold and polite voice. "As you had originally intended."

"Perhaps that would be best," Padme murmured, as she stared at her bowl of soup.

Obi-Wan placed a few coins on the table. "For the meal. Good day, Padme. Lars." He nodded briefly at the moisture farmer and walked away.

A heavy sigh left Owen's mouth. "I wonder long it will be before either of us will see him again?"

"I don't know," Padme answered. "And to be honest, I don't think I really care." She resumed eating her soup. Although she felt justified in her words, a small part of her regret severing her one last link to her old life with Anakin.

------

KHOONDA PLAINS, DANTOOINE

The Javian Hawk stood on a patch of thick, lavender grass, not far from a sturdy spiky blba tree. Underneath the tree sat Anakin with his legs crossed beneath him and his wrists resting on his thighs. In the far distance, young Han scampered through the tall grass in pursuit of a fabool, one of the animals native to Dantooine.

Anakin inhaled deeply. He had not experienced such upheavals in his life, since those last days of the Clone Wars. In the past week, he had learned about the death of an old friend, nearly became a victim of theft - twice, escorted an important fugitive across the galaxy, destroyed an Imperial warship and acquired a new companion - the eleven year-old thief that was now in pursuit of a fabool.

After delivering Solipo and Thalia Yeb to Averam, Anakin and Han had purchased supplies for the Javian Hawk's repairs. Anakin also learned the identity of the Emperor's new apprentice, while watching a news report about the Kashyyyk police action, inside a cantina. He still found it difficult to belief that the highly-esteemed Romulus Wort had replaced him as the Emperor's new apprentice. What could have led someone like Romulus to succumb to the Dark Side? Anakin figured he should be relieved that someone other than himself now served Palpatine. But all he felt was sadness and regret for Romulus' fate . . . and a slight sense of guilt that his actions at the Jedi Temple may have led the other man into Palpatine's grip.

The Javian Hawk's crew had also acquired a new client. Before the starship's departure from Averam, a representative from the Tagge Corporation hired Anakin to ship a supply of Chandrilan brandy and Mandalorian wine to Dantooine for the planet's wealthy ranchers. The Empire finally caught up with the Hawk during a fuel stop on Toprawa. Anakin found himself being question by a pompous Imperial official investigating the Agamemnon's disappearance. With the evidence of the Hawk's firefight with Agamemnon repaired and the ship's logs changed, Anakin managed to avoid any kind of disclosure and arrest.

The pair had eventually delivered their cargo to another Tagge representative upon their arrival on Dantooine. As an antidote to the past week's tumultuous events, Anakin suggested a picnic on the outskirts of Khoonda settlement. After finishing a meal of Alderaan Stew and Bribb juice, Han engaged in his pursuit of the fabool. And for the first time in over a year, Anakin decided to meditate.

At first, it had seemed difficult for Anakin to calm his mind - to shut out his surroundings. Eventually, he finally managed to attune his senses to the Force. This went on for quite some time, until a familiar voice caught his attention. "Hello Anakin," a soft, masculine voice greeted. "I wondered if we would ever meet again."

Slowly, Anakin opened his eyes. He found a tall, bearded man smiling kindly at him. "Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin exclaimed with confusion. Sure enough, the late Jedi Master who had discovered him on Tatooine sat opposite him, surrounded by a blue, ghostly light. "H-how did you . . .?"

"Oh, don't worry," Qui-Gon Jinn declared. "I assure you that I am quite dead."

Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand. How did you . . .? I mean, Obi-Wan told me that once a Jedi dies, his or her identity becomes one with the Force, forever erasing the Jedi's consciousness."

"Yes, it does happen like that," Qui-Gon replied. "But I have learned to retain my consciousness beyond death. Thanks to the Ancient Order of the Whills Scrolls. I had hoped to teach them to you, one day. Alas . . ." He broke off with a regretful sigh. "Well, better late than never."

A frown creased Anakin's forehead. "Are you suggesting that you teach me this path to immortality? Why would you . . .? I mean . . . well, after all I had done, I would think no one would consider me worthy of such teachings."

"What you've done?"

Anakin glanced away. "Please, Master Qui-Gon. If you are now one with the Force, surely you must know about what I had done to those Tusken Raiders following my mother's death. And my participation in the Jedi Purge." He paused, as his Sith predecessor came to mind. "And what I had done to Dooku. I have a great deal of blood on my hands."

"Yes, you do, Ain," Qui-Gon gravely replied. "And your actions are something that will remain with you for all time. We all have to face the consequences of our actions. You, me, Obi-Wan, Yoda . . ." He paused briefly. "Even your wife, Padme."

The mention of his late wife caused Anakin to glance sharply at his former mentor. "Padme? She's never . . ."

"If I recall," Qui-Gon said, interrupting Anakin, "when she was Queen of Naboo, your Padme was the one who had proposed a vote of no confidence against Chancellor Valorum . . . paving the way for Palpatine to become the Republic's new leader. And she did so out of frustration and anger. And of course, there was her belief that she could convince Dooku to release Obi-Wan on Geonosis through diplomacy. A belief that led to the capture of you both."

Anakin inhaled sharply. "Look, I realize that Padme was not perfect, but I would prefer if we don't talk about her. At least not yet."

One of Qui-Gon's brows arched questioningly. "I see. If you insist. I can only assume that by your words, 'not yet', you are willing to become my apprentice?"

A slight grin finally touched Anakin's lips. "As you had said, Master - 'better late than never'". A thought came to him. "By the way, are you teaching Obi-Wan, as well? Is he still alive?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes, Obi-Wan is still alive. And he has become my padawan. Along with Yoda."

"Master Yoda? He's still alive?"

Yes, he is." According to Qui-Gon, Yoda had survived an attack by clone troopers on Kashyyyk. The late Jedi Master continued, "After learning Palpatine's true identity, he managed to survive a duel against the Emperor. Like Obi-Wan, he is also my apprentice."

Anakin frowned. "But the Emperor still lives. Are you saying that both he and Yoda survived the duel?"

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon answered with a nod. "Yoda realized that his attack against the Emperor was ill-advised and decided to flee. He will have plenty of time to learn from his mistakes and overcome them. Just as you and Obi-Wan will."

Recalling the news report he had seen on Toprawa, Anakin asked, "What about Romulus Wort? I'm sure you're aware that he's the Emperor's new apprentice."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "What about him?"

"During my fight with Obi-Wan on Mustafar," Anakin continued, "I had a vision of what would have befallen me, if I had continued to serve the Emperor. Which is why I had walked away from the fight. Romulus seemed to have taken my place . . . without the black mask and missing limbs. But . . . I can't help but feel that I'm to blame. If I had not joined the Emperor and help set in motion the Jedi Purge, he would have never . . ."

Qui-Gon stated emphatically, "Romulus Wort had made his own decisions, Ani. He did not have to succumb to his own inner darkness and fear of loss. It was not set in stone that he would have remained a Jedi, if the Purge had not occurred. There would have been other opportunities for Master Wort or any other Jedi to choose the wrong path."

"So, do you feel that it's too late for him?"

A thoughtful expression appeared on the Jedi Master's face. "No," he finally said. "It's not. Remember Anakin, the future is always in motion. After all, you managed to turn your back on the Sith. Master Wort still has that opportunity. When all of you have finally learn to let go of your attachments, surrender to the will of the Force and not try to manipulate it for your own selfish gains, you can truly become one with the Force. And still maintain your individual consciousness."

At that moment, Han appeared on the horizon. He held a fabool in his arms. "Interesting young boy, your friend," Qui-Gon added. "When did he become your companion?"

Anakin hesitated. "Just recently. Han is strong with the Force." Qui-Gon stared at him, questioningly. "No, not that strong," the young man added. "But he's tough, resourceful, intelligent and has great reflexes. He might prove to be a great pilot, one day. And I'm not just projecting myself upon him."

"Hmmm. Well, it is time for me to leave you." Qui-Gon stood up. So did Anakin. "Be sure to continue your meditation, Anakin. And be mindful of the Living Force. Until the next time." His figure disappeared from view.

Anakin murmured, "Until next time, Master. May the Force be with you."

Han raced toward Anakin, still carrying the animal. "Where you talking to yourself?" he asked, frowning at Anakin.

The former Knight smiled. "No. I was just thinking of an old friend." He nodded at the fabool. "Do you plan to keep your new companion?"

"Huh?" Han glanced at the animal. "Oh. Uh, no. I just wanted to see if I could catch it. I guess I should let it go, huh?"

"I think that would be a good idea."

Han released the fangool. Which quickly scampered away. "So, when are we leaving?"

Anakin sighed. "I guess now would be a perfect time." He picked up the blanket.

"Great! I'll finally get to see Nar Shaddaa. I've heard a lot about it."

The young man and the boy strode toward the Javian Hawk's boarding ramp. "There's nothing to be excited about, Han," Anakin said. "Trust me. Nar Shaddaa is just a small-scaled version of Coruscant . . . and with no politicians. Besides, we have one last stop to make before we head for Nar Shaddaa. To a place called the Crystal Cave. It's not far from here."

"Why are we stopping there?" Han demanded.

Anakin paused. "Well . . . there's a special crystal I need to find inside the cave. A very special crystal for something I plan to construct." He smiled at the boy and ruffled the latter's hair. "Let's go." The pair marched up the ramp and boarded the starship. Minutes passed before the Javian Hawk lifted off the ground and soared into the sky above.

THE END 


End file.
